Past Sins 2 : El Hijo de las sombras
by FHix
Summary: (Basado en Past Sins, de Pen Stroke) Una segunda oportunidad, otra chance de volver a la vida. Los misterios del destino muestran hasta qué punto las acciones de otros, sus pecados pasados, condenan a los inocentes. Nyx lo sabe, lo ha vivido, y a un año de salvado el Imperio de Cristal, encontrará a un potrillo que carga una maldición que no es suya, de la que no tiene la culpa.
1. Aviso de reinicio

**-Aviso de reinicio-**

Hola mis lectores, se han de estar preguntando qué significa esto, ¿no?

Bueno, digamos que después del largo, largo hiatus en esta historia, la primera que he publicado en Fanfiction, me encontré con que ya no tenía la misma inspiración, o la misma continuidad para los capítulos. Al tiempo que empecé a publicar otras historias, fui de a poco metiéndome en otros proyectos.

Pero están de suerte: he decidido reiniciarla, pero con otro desarrollo. Borrarla no está entre mis posibilidades, no tengo un motivo serio. Es probable que me tarde mucho en actualizar, pues tengo que reescribir casi todo de vuelta y acomodarlo a su nuevo formato. Sin embargo, la esencia del fic no va a cambiar, lo mismo que su argumento, sólo les pido paciencia, sólo eso.

Por otro lado, quiero enviarles un sincero caluroso agradecimiento por el apoyo que le han dado.

Nos leemos pronto.

FHix.


	2. Preludio

Lay beside me, tell me what they've done /  
Speak the words I wanna hear, to make my demons run  
The door is locked now, but it's open if you're true  
If you can understand the me, than I can understand the you 

/Acuéstate a mi lado, dime lo que ellos han hecho

Di las palabras que quiero oír, para hacer mis demonios correr

La puerta está cerrada ahora, pero está abierta si eres real

Si puedes entenderme a mí, yo puedo entenderte a ti.

Lay beside me, under wicked sky  
The black of day, dark of night, we share this paralyze  
The door cracks open, but there's no sun shining through  
Black heart scarring darker still, but there's no sun shining through  
No, there's no sun shining through  
No, there's no sun shining... 

/Acuéstate a mi lado, bajo un cielo malvado

La negrura del día, la oscuridad de la noche, compartiremos esta parálisis

La puerta se ha roto, pero no hay ningún sol brillando

Un corazón negro que cicatrizará, pero ningún sol brillando habrá

No, no habrá ningún sol brillando allí

No, ningún sol brillando…

Metálica – The unforgiven II

**Preludio**

Nieve era todo lo que se veía alrededor. Las ventiscas azotaban los despojos del dirigible estrellado contra la escarpada ladera de una de las Montañas Nevadas de Frozen North, a causa de la terrible tormenta que lo había sorprendido en su trayectoria. Algunas partes yacían en llamas, uno que otro cuerpo magullado, muerto probablemente ya por la fuerza del accidente, era cubierto paulatinamente por la blanca nevada.

Lo que pretendía ser un emocionante viaje de reconocimiento por el norte se vio truncado así por esa devastadora fuerza climática. Una feliz y unida familia de unicornios canterloneses iba en aquel destrozado artefacto volador, junto con la tripulación del mismo, pegasos y algunos terrestres, la mayoría de éstos perecieron al momento de la colisión, ya que se encontraban haciendo lo imposible por salvar el dirigible.

El padre de familia, un importante académico de la capital equestriana, vio por última vez a su esposa y a su hijo, ambos lloraban, su esposa le rogaba que no muriese, que se quedara con ellos, que pronto vendría la ayuda. Estaba atrapado entre unos hierros doblados, bajo él la nieve se había teñido de un color carmesí. La madre de familia, White Pearl, tenía un casco roto y múltiples rasguños, pero no estaba herida de gravedad, ni tampoco su pequeño. Ella besó a su amado, el único semental con quien pensaba compartir su vida y llegar a la vejez, y el alma abandonó el cuerpo sufriente para ser llevada por la parca.

Ella entonces intentó calmar como pudo a su hijo, y entre los dos se pusieron cascos a la obra para buscar abrigos y provisiones. No podían esperar a que alguien viniera por ellos, debían hallarse a miles de kilómetros de toda extensión urbana. La más cercana era el Imperio de Cristal, pero ni siquiera se podía ver la punta del alto castillo ni los haces de color desde allí. La madre no quiso llorar, estaba desesperada, pero se obligó a ser fuerte, su hijo ahora la necesitaba.

Ambos escarbaron entre los restos, oían quejidos débiles, pero no podían hallar a quienes los proferían. Permanecieron allí unos minutos que parecieron eternos, lograron encontrar sólo un par de mantas y chaquetas. En un momento, la potranca, criada en un entorno completamente diferente en el que ahora le tocaba sobrevivir, sentía que el frío calaba cada vez más hondo en sus huesos, y si bien poseía algunos conocimientos básicos de sobrevivencia y primeros auxilios, gracias a su contacto con A. K. Yearling, cuya saga de libros de Daring Do era la preferida de su hijo, tenía el presentimiento de que sus esperanzas de ser rescatados eran pocas.

Ella era consciente de que podía morir, lo que menos deseaba en el mundo era abandonar a su pequeño, quería por lo menos que él viviera, y para eso necesitaría hallar a alguien capaz de hacerlo. Pero, ¿quién? ¿Quién vendría a la mitad de la nada, con este clima frío y feroz, a darles ayuda inmediata? Pensó en sus amigos Twilight Velvet y Nightlight, en la alegría frustrada de poder saludar a sus exitosos hijos por los logros obtenidos, y conocer a la pequeña Nyx, la potrilla que la hija menor de Velvet había adoptado. White Pearl soltó una lágrima, tantos años de amistad entre familias… tantos buenos recuerdos y momentos inolvidables, no podían borrarse de esta manera.

Su determinación de vivir se afianzó al pensar en su hijo. Si ahora tenía un objetivo, era ponerlo a salvo, sus esfuerzos no habrían sido en vano si moría teniendo la certeza de que alguien lo acogería, para que pudiera crecer fuerte y sano, y llegar a ser, quién no dice, un gran mago como Starswirl. Por eso, decidió que saldrían a buscar un refugio más seguro y formidable, donde pudieran encender un fuego, o un lugar de paso frecuente para algún lugareño, fuera o poni o no, que tuviera un corazón lo suficientemente generoso como para echarles un casco. Alguien tendría que pasar.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros, con mucho trabajo por la tormenta que los azotaba y por la blanda nieve en la que se hundían sus cascos. White Pearl llevaba a su niño al lomo, a éste había dado los abrigos más gruesos y parte de las provisiones. Sus fuerzas decaían, pero ella no iba a rendirse. Sus ancestros alguna vez habían tenido que soportar el mismo frío, tempestades escabrosas, y creía haber heredado la voluntad y la resistencia necesarias para afrontarla.

Pero tristemente, sin haber hallado nada de lo que buscaban, y tras una fatigosa caminata, la valiente madre unicornio se desplomó al pie de un árbol seco y ennegrecido. Respiraba con dificultad, su rostro había sufrido terribles cambios por la falta de protección, y gran parte de su cuerpo estaba entumecida. Ya podía sentir el aliento de la muerte, y la frustración de no haber podido cumplir con su último objetivo en la vida: salvar a Green Star, su hijito, que ante la debilidad de su madre, perecería junto a ella en esa nívea vastedad congelada.

-¿Mamá…? – preguntó Green – Mamá, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué nos detuvimos?

-Te quiero mucho, Greeny… nunca lo olvides…. – gimió White Pearl, mirándolo a los ojos – Papá te ama también…

-No, mami, no, no, no… ¡Tienes que levantarte! ¡Alguien aparecerá! – chilló desesperado el potrillo, sacudiendo el cuerpo cansado de su madre – No me dejes… no lo hagas….

-No lo haré… sólo estoy cansada… Ven, deja que te abrace…

Green Star abrazó el pecho de su madre, y activó su magia para cubrirlos a él y a su madre con los abrigos que traía.

-Mami… Mami no te duermas… Tienes que estar conmigo, tienes que ver cuando me acepten en la Academia de Unicornios Superdotados…

-Sí, Greeny… Sé que darás tu mejor esfuerzo, por eso… Debo pedirte queseas fuerte y valiente, que no te dejes caer, no importa lo que pase…

-Pero yo quiero estar contigo mami… ¡Yo no quiero quedarme solo, por favor!

Los labios de la madre ya no temblaban, pero ella sentía unos irremediables deseos de llorar.

-Por favor, prométeme que serás fuerte. Hazlo por mí y por tu padre… Nosotros estamos orgullosos de ti, Greeny, y lo estaremos siempre…

Green Star sintió resbalar las lágrimas en sus mejillas. No le gustaba llorar, lo incomodaba, eso era cosa de niñas. Pero amaba a su madre muchísimo, y aún no aceptaba lo que le había ocurrido a su padre… No estaba preparado para perderlos, no ahora.

-Mamá no te mueras, te lo pido. ¿Con quién voy a quedarme, sino? Por favor…

La vida se extinguía poco a poco en White Pearl, lo mismo que el brillo en sus ojos, sus párpados se movían cada vez más lento, los latidos de su corazón se apagaban. Su voz se había esfumado de su garganta.

-¿Mami…?

-T-te am-mo, Green… - y con éstas palabras, el aliento de la yegua blanca de crin grisácea con negro se fundió con la brisa.

-No, mami, no…. ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritó el pequeño a los cuatro vientos, y siguió gimoteando e intentando reanimar a su madre sin éxito.

Ya no había nada que hacer.

El potrillo huérfano lloró sobre el cadáver de su madre hasta que se quedó dormido, agotado por la angustiosa experiencia.

Despertó al cabo de unas horas. Hubiera deseado que todo fuera un sueño, que la princesa Luna apareciera desde el cielo para decírselo. Pero nadie apareció, y ahora estaba solo, sin compañía, sin un hogar caliente, y con altas probabilidades de quedarse allí para siempre, congelado junto a su madre. Por eso decidió rendirse sin luchar, sin sus padres no era nada, su casa estaba demasiado lejos, adiós a sus juguetes, a sus libros, a las clases en la academia… Ni siquiera tenía su cutie mark, pero eso no le importaba para nada ahora, ¿de qué le servía descubrir su talento si ya no le quedaba absolutamente nada?

Acarició las mejillas escarchadas de su madre. Había sido la mejor madre del mundo, no tenía nada que reprocharle. ¿Por qué la vida había sido tan injusta de quitársela, a ella y a su padre, su primer ídolo antes que Starswirl y Daring Do, además del hijo mayor de los amigos de sus padres, Shining Armor, un gran héroe militar? Recordó todos los momentos felices de su vida, se regocijó en cada uno, en todas las alegrías pero también en las tristezas, comprendiendo prematuramente lo efímeras que son la belleza y la felicidad… madurando precozmente…

Y esperó entonces que la muerte viniese por él, para así alcanzar a papá y a mamá en el túnel…

Había anochecido ya, y la tormenta había entrado en recesión. Unas nubes bajas cubrían parcialmente el cielo, y un reflejo rojo se fijaba en ellas.

Green Star no sabía qué hora era, pero de seguro era muy tarde. Si se había dormido, no recordaba haber soñado nada, sólo un abismo misterioso y negro, y una voz grave y cavernosa, hablándole desde el vacío. No recordaba qué cosas le había dicho esta voz, la creyó algo inexistente, producto de su imaginación.

Su madre todavía estaba allí, sus ojos quietos y carentes de brillo habían adquirido un aspecto cristalino. El dolor y la angustia abordaron su corazón intempestivamente, por lo que el pequeño unicornio saltó y le dio la espalda al cadáver. Las ganas de llorar no volvieron a aparecer.

Hasta que oyó nuevamente la voz. Ahora parecía venir desde una dirección específica, precisamente adelante, a pocos metros. Un extraño renuevo del deseo de vivir afloró en su ser, sentía que si hacía caso a la voz, hallaría el modo de regresar a casa. A lo mejor, era el eco de algún rescatista, y si lo era, eso significaba que los estaban buscando. Que había por lo menos una oportunidad para él, aunque sus padres no hubieran tenido la misma suerte.

No quiso mirar atrás, sabía que su madre ya no estaba allí.

Corrió con una esperanza inmensa, siguiendo la voz, a pesar de que ésta sonaba algo diferente de lo que sonaría para un poni normal. Recordaba el dicho sobre el arcoíris al final de la lluvia, y como nunca le pareció verdad.

En su carrera, dificultada por la cantidad de nieve acumulada, no notó que iba por una ladera, por lo cual tropezó y cayó por ésta. Al contrario de lo que normalmente sucedería, Green Star no se convirtió en una bola de nieve, y fue a darse un terrible golpe al llegar a la base. Confundido, mareado, sólo pudo sentir el pinchazo de una espina en el pecho, que dolía horrores. Poniéndose de lado, notó un hilo rojo que no iba más allá de unos centímetros, había algo justo donde iniciaba, o terminaba, el hilo, pero no podía distinguirlo.

Green repitió una palabra que una vez le había oído a su amiga Shining, una palabra mala, según le explicó su madre, que a veces los adultos dicen cuando algo sale mal. Molesto y deprimido, Green se recostó sobre la nieve. Parecía que, después de todo, su sepulcro se quedaría junto al de su madre, y abandonó definitivamente toda esperanza de vivir, bajo ese cielo plomizo, en el que brillaban algunas estrellas, y la luna permanecía oculta tras un velo de nubes.

-**No te rindas, muchacho, eres fuerte. **

-¿Quién eres? – masculló Green – Déjame en paz. Ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer por mí.

-**Eso es lo que crees. Tienes mucho por vivir. **

-No, ms padres murieron y estoy muy lejos de mi casa. No tiene sentido que quiera vivir. No tengo nada.

**-Te equivocas. Te tienes a ti mismo, tus poderes y tu voluntad. **

-¿Para qué los quiero? Ni siquiera tengo una cutie mark, moriré sin saber cuál es mi talento especial… sin llegar a ser nadie. Ya no soy nadie.

-**Hay mucho más de lo que puedes ver a simple vista. Sólo tienes que buscarlo. **

-Pero, ¿quién eres y por qué me dices esto? ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

-**Quién soy es algo que no tiene importancia ahora. Yo he estado aquí desde casi siempre… Y me da pena verte así, niño. Tu especie es fuerte, tú eres fuerte. Todos pasamos malos, muy malos momentos. Pero eso no significa que debamos quedarnos tirados al lado de la piedra con la que tropezamos. Hay que levantarse y seguir. Lo que no nos mata… nos fortalece. Eso tenlo por seguro. **

-Eso quiere decir que… si alguien me encuentra, si por milagro salgo vivo… ¿encontraré una nueva familia y nuevos amigos?

-**Bueno, tal vez sí. **

-Y tú… ¿tú serías mi amigo?

-**Eh… sí, digamos. Puedo ayudarte a seguir camino, la ayuda está a la vuelta de la esquina. **

-Entonces, ¿me llevarás aunque esté moribundo?

**-No estás moribundo, niño… no aún…**

-¿Cómo que no? Me he lastimado, y sin vendas ni curas, moriré… y si no es eso, el frío…

-**Ah, el frío es lo de menos, una vez que te acostumbras, es como una cosquilla. **

-¿Qué eres? ¿Un espíritu del invierno? Porque no siento que estés aquí, te escucho pero no pareces estar aquí… y aunque abriera los ojos, sé que no estarías ahí.

**-Por ahora, he de decirte que soy… tu protector. **

-¿Protector? –Green estaba confundido ¿era cierto lo que le decía la voz? – Espera… ¿por qué no nos defendiste de la tormenta? ¿Por qué permitiste que se cayera el…?

-**No, no te apresures a recriminarme. Verás, soy un ente errante en este mundo, cuyo único rol se reduce a tomar un protegido o volverse una sombra difusa con el tiempo. He visto por lo que has pasado, y me has compadecido. Por eso, voy a ayudarte a salir de esto a partir de ahora. No puedes verme, pero no necesitas ver para creer, ¿verdad? **

-…

-**Dime, ¿crees en mí? ¿Crees en esto que te estoy diciendo'**

-Yo… no sé… supongo que sí…

-**Dilo con convencimiento, chico. Dilo con seguridad, sólo así podrás recibir mi ayuda. **

-Está bien… Yo, yo creo en ti, eh…

-**Grunhger. Puedes llamarme Grungher.**\- el tono de la voz se había vuelto gradualmente amable, como si viniera de un poni en el que se podía confiar plenamente.

-Oh, bueno… Yo soy Green Star. Mucho gusto en conocerte, Grun-Grungher…Entonces, ¿somos amigos ahora?

-**Claro. Bien, es momento de poner cascos a la obra. **

-¿Qué debo hacer, Grungher?

-**¿Qué? Oh, no, nada. Deja que me encargue yo. **

-¿Y qué harás? ¿Puedes llevarme hasta el Imperio de Cristal? Mamá dijo que era el único lugar poblado cerca…

Hubo un corto silencio. Era como si algo no le hubiera gustado a su nuevo amigo.

-Oye, ¿está todo bien?

**-Sí, lo está. Escucha, necesitamos hacer una sola cosa para empezar este largo camino. Y como ya te dije, será mi responsabilidad sacarte. Tú sólo tienes que hacer una sola cosa, Green Star. **

-¿Y qué es?

-_**Duerme…**_

La conciencia del pequeño potrillo entró entonces en un sueño profundo, sintiendo una reconfortantemente extraña energía recorriéndole cada fibra de su ser antes de desvanecerse.

Bueno, hasta aquí el preludio.

No duden en comentar qué les parece, y como último dato, les digo que puede ser que incluya en este fic algunos detalles de los cómics, especialmente el de Fiendship is magic…

Nos leemos pronto.


	3. Entre las nieves del Ártico

Hola mis queridos lectores:

Siento la carga de explicarles algunas cosas antes de continuar, pues son detalles que servirán para ubicarlos en contexto que no necesariamente son cuestiones de la trama. Dado que al reiniciar este fic llegaré a nuevos lectores, creo conveniente que estén informados de algunas cuestiones para que se reduzcan al mínimo sus dudas al momento de leer.

Algunos probablemente conozcan ya la historia, pero para los que no, aquí va una breve reseña:

Primero que nada, el personaje de Nyx y los hechos de su pasado corresponden al fan-fic "Past Sins", publicado por el autor Pen Stroke en FimFiction, y traducido en español por AByC en Fanfiction, con el título "Past Sins en español". Desconozco la razón por la que la traducción quedó descontinuada, parándose en el capítulo 14, por lo que tuve que ir a la página original y leerlo como al traductor de Google se le antojó mostrármelo, tal era mi deseo de saber cómo terminaba. La historia trata de un potrilla que nace cuando un grupo de adoradores de Nightmare Moon, llamado "Los Hijos de Nightmare", intenta darle su propio cuerpo, y para cuyo ritual Twilight es secuestrada por ellos. Pero el ritual es interrumpido por Celestia y sus guardias, de modo que sólo se consigue la parte física. No voy a adelantar mucho sobre la historia, sólo decir que Twilight encuentra a Nyx en el bosque Everfree y la termina queriendo como una hija… Les recomiendo leer su versión en español, aunque esté incompleta, pues a diferencia de otras traducciones que rondan en Fanfiction, ésta tiene mucha prolijidad con la narración.

El segundo punto, es la cuestión del Imperio de Cristal. En Past Sins, se menciona en un momento, ya cuando Nyx toma el poder de Equestria una vez que aceptó ser Nightmare Moon, se nombra a dicho Imperio, por lo que se puede inferir más o menos que ya lo habían recuperado antes de que Nyx apareciera. Por eso tomo un lapso de tiempo de un año, desde la reaparición del Imperio hasta después de que se soluciona el conflicto de Past Sins.

Sobre lo ocurrido en el prólogo, es relativamente reciente. Me tomé la libertad de leer tres secuelas que publicó el mismo autor, una de ellas es "Winter Bells", que transcurre en la época del Día de los Corazones Cálidos. De modo que los hechos de esta historia se ubican después de eso. O tomemos mejor un año y medio, o dos, para tener un adecuado marco temporal. Y ahora, se preguntarán por Grunger. Sí, Grunger es quien ustedes piensan, resulta que ha sobrevivido como un ente espectral, como lo que yo llamaré una "Conciencia parásito", y sobre esto no voy a adelantarles nada de momento, sólo decir que, siguiendo uno de los hilos originales de la trama anterior, la esencia de Nightmare Moon tiene algo que ver con la caída del Imperio de Cristal hace mil años.

Otro punto es, quien los lectores primeros conocerán como Dexter. Éste es el principal cambio que le hice, notarán que en el prólogo se relata la tragedia de un potrillo que ya tenía familia y todo. No sé si ya lo expliqué, pero no me pareció original seguir el esquema de Past Sins (es decir, quienes leyeron la versión anterior sabrán que Dexter es como una segunda reencarnación de Sombra, pero un doble que toma su lugar para ser desterrado). La razón de arrancar así con Green Star es porque todos los sentimientos que genera dentro suyo tras la tragedia de perder a su padre y ver a su madre, y de los correspondientes sentimientos negativos de envidia y tristeza que desarrollará en cada capítulo, tendrán mucho que ver con su motivación para tomar el mismo camino que tomó Nyx al principio.

Hay algunos puntos que estoy revisando todavía, que no tengo claros de momento. Las primeras escenas con las cabras he decidido conservarlas, aunque con algunas modificaciones. Este capítulo decidí dejarlo así, aunque no es más que una rememoración de lo ocurrido al inicio de la tercera temporada, en el siguiente capítulo volveremos al presente, con los hechos consiguientes al colapso del zeppelin.

Una última cosa que voy a agregar es que tendré en cuenta lo cómics: Fiendship is magic #1, y el arco de FIM cómic que se llama "Reflejos", donde las mane 6 viajan al mundo alterno y se encuentran… con alguien inesperado. No sé si alguno los conoce. No los tomaré al pie de la letra, sino que acomodaré el relato en función de la historia.

Sin más que decir, los dejo leer.

**Capítulo 1: Entre las nieves del ártico**

_Un día como cualquiera, dos viejas cabras montañesas contemplaban las tierras heladas que circundaban a las Montañas Nevadas. Era una de las épocas más crudas del invierno, pero el grueso pelaje y la grasa de las cabras las protegía de las inclemencias del viento gélido y de la nieve que caía. No hablaban mucho entre ellas, aunque hacía un rato habían conversado fluidamente, pues hablar ayudaba a mantener el calor y la mente concentrada en otros asuntos. Aquellas eran dos de las cabras más viejas del rebaño, disperso a lo largo y ancho de la gran cordillera del norte, y los años desde que recordaban que vivían ahí ya pasaban casi las dos centurias. ¿Cuánto tiempo haría que no presenciaban un evento como el de aquél día?_

_Cuernogastado, el macho más anciano del rebaño, conocía la historia de un rey unicornio que fue desterrado a los Glaciares, y decía que algún día emergería del hielo para reclamar otra vez su feudo. ¿Cómo sabía esto el viejo? Porque fue algo que su propio abuelo presenció de joven, y que fue transmitido de él a su padre, y de su padre a él. Cuernogastado también contaba anécdotas del imperio perdido, un hermoso reino hecho de cristal que resplandecía hasta durante el día, con hilos de colores que se reflejaban en el azul del cielo. Tanto era así, que hasta sus habitantes, eran todos cristalinos. Los ponis de cristal, les contaba el viejo, eran criaturas incluso más impresionantes que los ponis de carne y hueso, porque eran ellos quienes defendían su propio reino. En el centro, bajo el Palacio de Cristal, se encontraba el Corazón de Cristal, al que los residentes alimentaban con la propia fuerza de sus corazones, y así activaban la magia que los protegía del peligro. _

_De eso comentaban las cabras. Rememoraban las palabras del viejo Cuernogastado:_

"_Todo marchaba bien hasta que la oscuridad cayó sobre el imperio de los ponis de cristal, y ni siquiera las princesas de los ponis de Equestria pudieron prever lo que realmente sucedería. Sin aviso y sin ser detectado, salvo hasta que fue muy tarde, arribó un nuevo monarca de forma inesperada. Asesinó a la reina, y robó el Corazón de Cristal, y los ponis de cristal, viéndose perdidos sin reina y sin corazón, sucumbieron al poder de las sombras. Fueron tiempos muy tristes, porque pronto mi abuelo y sus contemporáneos vieron que el Palacio de Cristal se había ennegrecido, convertido en una estructura atemorizante, ya que todo cuanto estaba hecho de un cristal claro, ahora reflejaba una espesa negrura, y temieron acercarse demasiado al imperio, dadas las órdenes y restricciones del monarca._

"_Entonces, cuando aparecieron las princesas del Sol, y de la Luna, hubo un renuevo de esperanza para todos aquellos que tenían buenas relaciones de amistad con los ponis de cristal, porque creían que ellas derrotarían al usurpador y ayudarían a restaurar el Imperio de Cristal. Todos estaban seguros de la victoria de las Hermanas, pero el resultado de la batalla fue muy distinto. La magia negra y el poder del rey eran altos para resistir a las princesas, aunque ellas con esfuerzo vencieron. Cuando volvieron sobre sus pasos para entrar triunfalmente en el Imperio, y dar cuenta a los ponis de cristal de la derrota, más bien el destierro, de aquél terrible monarca, no se encontraron con el Palacio de Cristal sobresaliendo entre las edificaciones, ni oyeron los gritos de júbilo y los vítores de los habitantes, ni vieron ni oyeron nada de nada. Donde alguna vez existió el esplendoroso imperio, sólo quedaba un enorme desierto blanco, sin nada que diese una idea del paradero de la población que allí se había asentado. _

"_Fue entonces cuando cundieron la confusión y la desesperación. Buscaron, buscaron, intentaron descubrir qué había sucedido con el imperio, pero no pudieron lograr que se rompiera el hechizo que el rey había lanzado sobre el imperio. Hubo quienes dijeron que había sido trasladado a otro lugar; la mayoría piensa que se encuentra en el mismo sitio, pero que un artilugio mágico lo protege, y lo ha vuelto invisible e intangible. Con el tiempo, la causa fue quedando en el olvido, y ya nadie se acercó más aquí. Estos parajes se volvieron tristes, y hoy son pocos los que se acuerdan de la raza de ponis que vivieron alguna vez tan cerca de estas montañas. La creencia es que algún día, el Imperio de Cristal reaparecerá, aunque cuándo, cómo, por qué, o dónde, no se sabe. Y con el imperio, regresaría también el monarca._

"_Muchos pensaron que gran parte de todo lo que había dicho eran simples sandeces de viejo, pero nadie quiso atreverse a cuestionar su palabra, por el respeto que le tenían. Porque en verdad mi abuelo fue uno de los ancianos más venerables de nuestra especie, y en verdad yo creo que fue un sabio. Hoy en día, las cabras piensan que los asuntos de los ponis no son asuntos de cabras._"

_Dos viejas cabras no creían estar facultadas para cuestionar tampoco las palabras de Cuernogastado, y aunque muy poco les interesaba la historia que contaba de su antepasado, la idea de que vieran regresar el mágico imperio del que hablaban las leyendas les producía curiosidad. _

_De cierto que no se esperaron que justamente ese día lo verían emerger del aire, de una manera tan inverosímil que no alcanzaban las palabras para explicar o describir lo que pasó. Lo que las cabras vieron, en un principio, fue un leve resplandor que se esparcía por el suelo, allá abajo y lejos, hacia donde apuntaron sus ojos y sus cuernos cuando notaron lo que ocurría. No habían visto nunca nada igual, y descartaron que fuera el sol lo que producía ese resplandor sobre la nieve. La visibilidad era escasa, dada la tormenta que comenzaba a arreciar, pero la luminosidad fue aumentando y condensándose de tal manera que conseguía sobreponerse a la nevada. No era una luz como la del sol, no era un brillo como el que echa el crepúsculo sobre las montañas, era más bien un esplendor ocre, grisáceo, como una neblina cuajada de penumbras que surgiera de las profundidades de un bosque lúgubre. Pronto se empezaron a divisar formas y contornos en la espesa niebla, algunas de las formas emergentes producían destellos cuando se veían completamente libres de ella, y la luz del sol alcanzaba su superficie. Parecía que la extraña aparición hacía retirarse a la tormenta a medida que iba revelándose ante los ojos incrédulos de las cabras, que no salían de su asombro. _

_Cuando el velo de penumbras cayó por fin, dando lugar a las impresionantes construcciones cristalinas de las que el par de anonadadas cabras montañesas sólo conocían a través de las anécdotas de los antepasados de un anciano. Frente a ellas se alzaba el Palacio de Cristal del que hablaban las leyendas, y el fulgor que el astro solar arrancaba al cristal de las paredes enceguecía los ojos cansinos, y actuaba como una tenue lumbrera en medio de la tempestad nevada. _

_Mientras tanto, a unos cuantos kilómetros de allí, los sólidos y pesados hielos de los Glaciares, que marcaban los últimos límites de Equestria en el Norte, temblaron de repente, espantando a toda criatura viviente que se hallaba cerca. No era el temblor ordinario del desplazamiento de los glaciares, era un temblor que provenía desde las profundidades, como si la base congelada cediese imprevistamente ante la acción de una fuerza que pugnaba por abrirse paso a la superficie. Un pájaro de caza que había estado allí devorando las dos cuartas partes de un suculento roedor fue sorprendido por las sacudidas del glaciar, que lo habían tomado desprevenido, y alzó el vuelo velozmente creyendo que el hielo se vendría abajo y lo tragaría, y de hecho, vio cómo el suelo congelado se partía y se abría en dos, haciendo que la presa rodara hasta adentro, desapareciendo en la negrura de la boca del glaciar. Sin darse por vencido aún, el ave bajó en picada hacia la grieta, creyendo que podría salvar por lo menos otro bocado del roedor que tanto le había costado obtener. Alcanzó a ver un penacho de pelo que pertenecía a la cola, antes de lograr asirlo con el pico, pero se le escapó, y el ave refunfuñó y se lamentó por aquello, y maldijo al glaciar por quitarle su comida con un graznido ronco, que resonó en la caverna vertical que se abría cada vez más. _

_La pérdida de su comida pasó rápidamente a otro plano cuando el plumífero cazador se vio envuelto en una extraña bruma negra, y se vio desorientado al mirar hacia arriba y no cegarse con la luz del sol, topándose con una oscuridad difícil de atravesar hasta para sus propios ojos, tan acostumbrados a ver en la oscuridad. No creía haberse internado tan adentro de la grieta, y sólo cuando oyó el grave bufido proveniente de la espesura de allá abajo, se dio cuenta de lo que realmente sucedía. Algo estaba saliendo del fondo del glaciar. Las plumas del ave se tensaron, y por primera vez le tocó ser la presa en vez del cazador, porque entonces contempló con horror que unos ojos se encendían allá abajo, a pocos metros de él. Unos ojos de dragón, de color escarlata, que brillaban con un resplandor verde y despedían un aura púrpura alrededor. Aterrado, el pájaro batió alas, volando lo más velozmente hacia la superficie, imaginándose que algún horror espantoso había despertado de un largo sueño en el hielo, y ahora estaba saliendo a comer. El sonido sólo podía darle al ave la idea de una enorme serpiente o un dragón o algo parecido, aunque no oía ningún estruendo de garras contra las paredes de la grieta o un aliento caliente y fétido rozándole el lomo. Sea lo que fuere, el ave no estaría allí para saberlo. Con un suspiro de alivio, logró salir de la tenebrosa caverna, y se alejó a vuelo redoblado, sin mirar atrás._

_Lamento haberlos llamado tan urgentemente después de que llegaran hace un par de días de su luna de miel. – se disculpó la princesa Celestia, una vez que la princesa Cadance y el capitán de la guardia real Shining Armor se presentaron en la sala del trono, luego de que la princesa Celestia los mandara a llamar al enterarse de lo ocurrido en el ártico. _

_Cadance bajó la mirada, tomó aire, pero no dijo nada. Shining Armor hizo una media reverencia, al puro estilo militar en el que se lo había instruido, y dijo, solemne:_

_Cuando la paz y la protección de los ponis corre peligro, no hay excusa que valga para un servidor de la ley y el orden. ¿En qué podemos ayudar?_

_La princesa Celestia sonrió brevemente, y su rostro retornó enseguida a su expresión seria. _

_Lo sé. El motivo por el que los llamé es la reaparición del Imperio de Cristal, después de mil años de su desaparición. Necesito que vayan allá inmediatamente en el próximo tren al ártico, que saldrá dentro de media hora. La misión es de lo más delicada: deberán encontrar la forma de proteger el imperio y obtener información de los ponis de cristal y de cómo mantenían el imperio a salvo. _

_Shining Armor vaciló un poco y dijo:_

_Pero… no tendremos suficiente tiempo para empacar y… ¿cómo haremos eso? ¿Qué es lo que amenaza a ese imperio?_

_Celestia y Cadence intercambiaron una mirada de unos pocos segundos._

_Te lo explicaré en el camino, amor. Tenemos que apurarnos a organizar el viaje, o perderemos el tren. – todo lo que Cadence debía explicarle a su esposo llevaría un tiempo que no podían perder en esa charla. _

_No tienen que preocuparse por el tren. No partirá hasta que ustedes estén arriba. Tampoco estarán solos, ya envié por Twilight y sus amigas. Ellas los ayudarán. Cadence, por lo pronto te digo que tendrás que evitar que el rey se acerque al imperio, y hacer tiempo hasta que ellas lleguen. _

_¿Y les pediste también que trajeran los Elementos de la Armonía? Podrían ser útiles – dijo Shining Armor._

_La princesa Celestia no dijo nada, sólo se dirigió a Cadence para reiterar que pusieran cascos a la obra y se prepararan para el viaje, comentando solamente que necesitarían un poco más que eso, dejando al capitán un poco confundido, pero no se atrevió a seguir insistiendo. Detectó que existía alguna especie de complicidad entre su esposa y la princesa del sol, sin embargo, el tiempo apremiaba y había que actuar rápido. _

_Cuernogastado despertó al escuchar los graznidos enloquecidos de un pájaro cazador, y lejos, un ronquido estentóreo. Desde su morada en las Montañas Nevadas, el viejo macho contempló extasiado el brillo del recién aparecido Imperio de Cristal, y comprobó entonces finalmente que todo lo que había contado su padre de su abuelo había sido verdad, y pensó en cómo habrían reaccionado cualquiera de los dos si hubieran vivido para ver semejante espectáculo. Cuernogastado olvidó de repente todo lo que tenía o creía que tenía que hacer, y salió de su cueva para bajar apresuradamente la montaña y observar más de cerca el prodigio. En el camino, se preguntó si habrían logrado romper al final la maldición que pesaba sobre el legendario imperio, o si se abría roto simplemente sola. Aún no se le había ocurrido pensar lo que allí se encontraría, ni tampoco su mente había relacionado el bufido que había escuchado momentos antes con la nueva aparición. Descendió por la ladera a una velocidad que le permitieron sus avejentadas patas, y los cascos roídos resonaban contra la roca del sendero que serpenteaba en un ángulo de casi noventa grados._

_Ya bastante cerca del imperio, se había detenido para tomar y descansar de su ajetreado correr. Estaba exhausto, y por un segundo creyó que había llegado su hora por haberse exigido de esa manera, hasta que su respiración se normalizó y su corazón volvió a su nivel normal. Entonces fue sorprendido por la nube negra que se levantó inesperadamente, y no se veía nada, como si se hubiese apagado el sol y la oscuridad inundara el mundo. Recordó inmediatamente el bufido que había escuchado al despertar de su siesta, al oírlo otra vez, mucho más cerca. La sangre se le heló en las venas, y los alvéolos de sus pulmones se cerraron, cortando el flujo de aire, tanto que por segunda vez Cuernogastado creyó en su muerte inminente. Cuando pasó la nube negra, y la vieja cabra volvió a respirar bajo el cielo nuboso, divisó a lo lejos una estación de trenes. _

_Shining Armor dejó bajar primero a Cadence del tren, atribulado por la historia que Cadence le había contado sobre su familia, y un poco ofendido por el hecho de que ella nunca le había hablado sinceramente sobre ese tema. Pero más allá de lo que él sentía, su deber era apoyar a Cadence en todo, y pelearía por ella a su lado con valentía y sin vacilar. Temía por ella, y también por su hermana y sus amigas, y seguía preguntándose por qué no podían usar los Elementos de la Armonía. Era entendible quizá que no lo hubieran podido usar contra la reina Chrysalis, pero ¿qué clase de enemigo era este, para que encima los mandaran a proteger un imperio que ni siquiera sabían cómo proteger? A veces, Shining Armor no entendía las decisiones de la princesa Celestia. Confiaba en ella y en su juicio, y también en la princesa Luna, pero admitía que tal vez lo ocurrido con Nightmare Moon las había debilitado. Después de todo, nadie más que ellas –y la misma Nightmare Moon- conocían las consecuencias de estar desterrada en un orbe celeste. _

_La corrida hacia el imperio no se hizo esperar. Un grito de Cadence lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, y al ver al sitio hacia donde ella había señalado, el terror invadió sus pensamientos. Una inmensa oscuridad nubosa venía reptando desde el horizonte, y Cadence tuvo que arrastrarlo desesperadamente hacia la entrada. Galoparon velozmente, entrando por la avenida principal del imperio, sin detenerse ni un segundo hasta llegar a las puertas del palacio. Un nuevo bramido, ahora mucho más cercano, hizo palidecer de pánico a la pareja. _

_Sin embargo, la cabeza de Cadence se despejó como si un rayo de luz hubiera atravesado sus pensamientos. Invocando toda su magia, creó un campo de fuerza que se cerró sobre el cielo del Imperio de Cristal, cerniéndose como un domo por encima de los techos y del palacio. Sintieron el choque contra la barrera, el bramido de frustración del invasor, y sus corazones se colmaron de alivio en un santiamén. _

_¡Eso estuvo cerca! – gritó Shining Armor secándose el sudor de la frente, jadeando por el esfuerzo - ¿Eso era el rey? _

_Sí, eso era el rey – respondió Cadence, que ya se había estabilizado, y mantenía su cuerno encendido, ya que para mantener el domo de protección debía también mantener toda su magia y concentración en ello. _

"_Espero que Twilight y sus amigas no se demoren demasiado" pensó Cadence, "no sé cuánto pueda resistir así"._

_Cuernogastado apostó una vez más a su suerte. Siguió adelante, esta vez con un paso más tranquilo, haciendo pausas breves. Transpiraba a mares, y sentía dolor en varias partes de su cuerpo, pero poco a poco se sintió mejor por el ejercicio. Hacía mucho que el viejo macho cabrío no ponía al límite sus fuerzas, y aunque el paso de los años le había restado bastante de la vigorosidad que en su juventud había demostrado, Cuernogastado no se daba por vencido tan fácil. _

_Alcanzó a superar la velocidad de la nube oscura, y se detuvo a pocos metros de una estación de trenes. Había una locomotora detenida allí, y el viejo trató de ocultarse lo mejor que pudo para ver quién bajaba, cual paparazzi esperando a que bajara una estrella de un vehículo para importunarla con su cámara de fotos. Le pareció casualidad que justo llegara un tren a un imperio recién desvelado de la nada, pero cuando vio a la princesa alicornio en la rampa de la estación, cuyo aspecto coincidía con algunas de las descripciones que había hecho su abuelo de la reina del antiguo imperio, adivinó enseguida que era la heredera que venía a reclamar su trono. _

_Cuernogastado recordó además la nube negra que venía ascendiendo por el horizonte, y se sintió paralizado de terror. Quería avisar a la pareja del peligro que se avecinaba, quería gritarles que corrieran, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para correr, pero entonces la princesa reaccionó y se llevó al semental que la acompañaba, probablemente su esposo, se dijo la cabra, que por su parte fue a refugiarse lo más lejos posible, ya que no se atrevía a seguir el mismo camino que los ponis. _

"_Esa nube debe ser el rey que vuelve. ¡Que la suerte los proteja!" pensó para sí Cuernogastado, que dentro de un hoyo de nieve observaba el terrorífico humo desplazándose hacia el Imperio de Cristal. Por unos instantes, creyó que el terror cubriría el feudo, cuando de repente se alzó una barrera mágica de color celeste claro, impidiéndole el paso al temible enemigo. Cuernogastado no se atrevió a respirar aún, y permaneció en su sitio para ver lo que acontecería a partir de allí, para que cuando se hallase en concilio con las cabras más jóvenes, tuviera su propia historia fantástica para relatarles, y su relato permaneciera en la memoria de las cabras, completando el que comenzara su abuelo muchos años atrás. _

_Cuernogastado sacó cuentas mientras tanto, y lo recorrió un escalofrío al descubrir que había transcurrido todo un milenio desde la caída del rey y la desaparición del reino. Trató de imaginarse lo que sería pasar mil años desaparecido o encerrado, pero le resultó difícil, ya que gran parte de su vida había vivido en la más pura libertad. _

_Unas horas después vio correr al unicornio blanco de crin azul hacia la desierta estación de trenes, en la que un nuevo tren había parado y del cual se había bajado esta vez seis yeguas. Dos eran de la raza de los unicornios, dos de la raza de los pegasos, y dos de la raza de los ponis de tierra. El anciano se quedó confuso, pensando a qué vendrían estas yeguas de variados y llamativos colores, en qué se suponía que podían ayudar, si ya la heredera tenía todo bajo control. _

_Sin embargo, los acontecimientos siguientes acapararon toda su atención, y se olvidó completamente de las yeguas. Pudo contemplar bien de cerca al espíritu, y el corazón se le encogió cuando vio caer la barrera, y la cabeza emergiendo de la nube, en el momento justo en el que la barrera se volvía a levantar y le quebraba la punta del cuerno rojo. Cuernogastado no tuvo tiempo de pensar en la reacción de su abuelo o de su padre al ver semejantes cosas que él vio en todo ese día, estaba ocupado en el desenlace, en lo que sucedería al final, si prevalecería la oscura sombra o la valiente heredera del trono. _

_La segunda vez que cayó la barrera mágica, no pudo volver a levantarse. La magia de la princesa se había extinguido, y el negro espíritu comenzó a envolver en su terrible sombra al imperio, y cuando Cuernogastado creyó que la raza de los ponis de cristal sucumbiría otra vez al monarca oscuro, contempló en el cielo un brillo magnífico, y vio a la heredera volando por los aires, y descendiendo con gracia hacia el centro, bajo las puertas del Palacio de Cristal, en medio de una multitud agolpada, que respondió al llamado de su princesa. _

_Ya el viejo macho no pudo ver más, no poseía la largueza de la vista de las águilas, y a pesar de haber visto la regeneración del cuerpo del antiguo monarca, no sintió miedo alguno, pues una poderosa luz emergió del centro del palacio y arremetió contra la oscuridad, destrozando al rey en pedazos como una roca golpeada por un martillo, y ya nada quedó de él, más que su cuerno, pero nadie pareció percatarse de ello, ni el mismo Cuernogastado, concentrado en las auroras de colores que se reflejaban en el cielo como las divisiones de un arcoíris. _

_De verdad, ése había sido uno de los eventos más impresionantes ocurridos en el norte, y el anciano cabrío se imaginó que todas las cabras de las Montañas Nevadas deberían haberlo presenciado también, o por lo menos la mayoría, teniendo así la seguridad de que le creerían sinceramente cuando él les hablara de todo de cuanto había sido espectador. Un torbellino de emociones rodaba en la mente del anciano, que ahora más que nunca en las antiguas historias, las cuales había tomado por medias verdades. _

_Ya nunca más el terror y la oscuridad se cernirían sobre las tierras del Norte, protegido ahora por la magia de la Heredera del Imperio de Cristal, que había regresado triunfalmente a este mundo para quedarse y para ser el faro de todas las comarcas aledañas. Habría paz y armonía, y se restablecerían las antiguas relaciones entre los ponis de cristal y sus vecinos, los ponis de Equestria._

_O, por lo menos, eso creyeron todos… durante algún tiempo. _

….

¿Preguntas? ¿Comentarios?

Nos leemos pronto.


	4. Encuentros

Nota: Aquí hago referencia a una secuela publicada por el autor original, llamada "Winter Bells", que se encuentra en su página de FimFiction.

Por otro lado, quienes hayan leído Past Sins sabrán quién es Spell Nexus, pero lo resumo así: Spell Nexus era líder de la secta Hijos de Nightmare, quien al analizar los restos de Nightmare Moon, de alguna forma fue poseído por el espíritu de ésta. Nexus pretendía hacer que Nyx cumpliera su rol como Nightmare Moon, mientras ella estuvo en el gobierno.

**Capítulo 2: Encuentros**

_Cuando toda esperanza parecía perdida, y el terror ascendía hacia ellos, Shining Armor sólo podía prepararse para una cosa: luchar, luchar como fuera, para proteger a Cadance y a las demás ponis. Rogaba que Twilight pudiese aparecer con vida, sana y salva, en caso de una inminente retirada, y poder irse todos juntos. No era el estilo de decisiones que solía tomar el Capitán de la Guardia Real de Equestria, pero a veces situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas, y en cualquier caso, siempre podrían volver con refuerzos, y tomar el Imperio de Cristal para el bien. Pero fue entonces cuando alzó la vista hacia arriba, y vio a Spike, cayendo desde lo alto de la torre del palacio, cubierta de cristales oscuros que crecían y se expandían como una bizarra enredadera de espinos, y adelante lo que parecía ser un corazón de cristal. Tuvo la certeza de que Twilight no había podido escapar, pero que valientemente, aprovechando una última jugada, envió al bebé dragón a completar el trabajo. Fue como si una luz cruzara por medio de su mente en ese momento, y se dio cuenta de que le tocaba ahora a él terminar la jugada de su hermana. Con una fuerza y una rapidez de que no se habría creído capaz, levantó a Cadence por sobre sus hombros. Ella abrió una vez más sus cansados párpados, sus ojos brillaron al reflejar el brillo del Corazón de Cristal, y casi sin comprender lo que hacía, ella desplegó sus alas, al tiempo que Shining Armor la lanzaba hacia el vacío. _

_El resto es ya historia conocida. La princesa llegó a tiempo para capturar el Corazón de Cristal (y a Spike) antes que el rey Sombra, y consiguió hacer que los ponis de cristal activaran el poder de dicho corazón para acabar así con el tirano que había usurpado el trono una vez y pretendía tomarlo de nuevo. Shining Armor sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la médula al ver al unicornio de las sombras explotar como un sapo. Había tenido una experiencia similar cuando, de potrillo, había hecho estallar una rana por un hechizo fallido, cuando intentaba hacerla crecer por la estúpida apuesta que le había hecho uno de sus amigos, Fire Blade, que actualmente ejercía una parte importante del poder administrativo del Ejército, y que estuvo a poco de convertirse en Capitán de la Guardia. La cuestión fue que Shining rememoró aquel instante en el que vio saltar las tripas del pobre batracio, y pasó semanas de mucha angustia hasta que pudo superarlo. La única diferencia ahora, era que el que explotaba merecía más ese castigo que el que había recibido la rana. Shining pensó que era la única salida posible para esa situación. Pero luego notó que una parte del rey había sobrevivido a la explosión, aunque se alejaba ahora hacia las nieves del norte: su cuerno. Y no supo por qué, pues en su más profundo interior sentía que eso no resolvía por completo la causa, más sabiendo lo que Cadence le había contado, y que había muchos aspectos que quedaban sin resolver._

_Tonterías, se dijo para sí, deben ser tonterías. _

Era una tarde mansa y soleada en Canterlot. El matrimonio Sparkle disfrutaba de una agradable merienda en el living de su casa, adornado ahora con varios retratos de cierto tamaño que representaban los grandes logros de sus hijos, desde que eran potrillos. Twilight Velvet revisaba algunos borradores de su nueva obra mientras que Nightlight escudriñaba las últimas publicaciones periodísticas, tanto de _magazine _como académicas. Algo que su esposa le reprochaba siempre era que las tuviera desparramadas, ya que su lectura no era secuencial sino que iba estableciendo prioridades según los anuncios en las portadas.

-Ya se están olvidando de a poco de lo que sucedió con Nyx. – comentó Nightlight, dejando la revista para beber un sorbo de té negro sin azúcar.

-No se han olvidado, querido, simplemente han encontrado nuevos tópicos sobre los cuales escribir. – refutó Velvet, sin levantar la mirada. – No sé hasta dónde llega la memoria colectiva, pero un hecho como ése, que involucra un ataque a las princesas y una toma forzosa y arbitraria del poder, no pasa al segundo plano tan fácilmente.

La pareja de unicornios, convertidos en abuelos de corazón cuando Twilight se convirtió en la madre legal de Nyx al adoptarla, habían aprendido a amar a su nieta adoptiva durante la reciente Noche de los Corazones Cálidos, a pesar de que resultó muy caótica. Habían aprendido a aceptarla, a pesar de sus pecados pasados.

-Ah, lo sé. – suspiró Nightlight – Me pregunto cómo lo tendrá nuestra querida Twilight con eso. Sólo espero que no muy difícil.

-Tener un hijo ya es difícil de por sí, Nightlight, nosotros lo sabemos bien…

-¿Y qué será de nuestros amigos Sharp Stroke y White Pearl? – se preguntó Nightlight, mirando hacia el techo siempre que se hacía preguntas retóricas – Deberían haber vuelto ya, es extraño que un zeppelin se demore cuando tiene un buen capitán. A lo mejor tuvieron un percance… iban a pasar por el norte, cerca del Imperio de Cristal. Quizá se detuvieron a saludar.

-Supongo que llegarán pronto. – dijo Velvet, dejando su labor por un momento – Me preocupa que todavía no tengamos noticias, ni siquiera una breve esquela que avise del motivo de la demora. Espero que puedan llegar con bien, admito que estoy algo ansiosa por conocer los nuevos apuntes de Sharp sobre su investigación…

-Yo me imagino al pequeño Green Star… es el primer viaje que realiza con sus padres, cuando lleguen de seguro va estar fuera de sí, y lleno de cosas nuevas de las que contar. Es cuestión de recordar lo emocionado que estaba antes de subir al zeppelin, saltaba enloquecido.

-Estoy segura de querrá seguir los pasos de su padre, es muy curioso e inteligente. Me hace recordar mucho a Twilight, no dudo de que el pequeño Green conseguirá pronto su cutie mark, como lo hizo Twilight, aunque por un lado más distinto del de la magia, ¿tú qué crees, Nightlight querido? – dijo Velvet, mirando a los ojos a su marido con una mirada soñadora.

-Yo pienso que sí. Y ahora pienso que, ya que Twilight tiene a Nyx, está un poco más preparada para tratar con niños.

-Hhhmm, ¿crees que sea momento adecuado? Digo, todavía parece que Twilight como mentora tiene cierto camino por recorrer. Ambos sabemos que si a alguien admira Green Star, es a Shining. Además, nuestra hija vive en Poniville ahora, y lleva una vida diferente a la que tenía…

-Pero no por eso deberíamos descartar la posibilidad, ¿no?

-Pues…

El sonido del timbre interrumpió la conversación de la pareja. Intercambiando una mirada de confusión, Velvet decidió pararse a abrir la puerta. Nightlight la siguió, se había aburrido de sus lecturas y una visita a media tarde se mostraba como una prometedora opción de distracción luego de una tarde quieta.

-¿Sí? – dijo Velvet, mientras abría la puerta. Reconoció enseguida la ama de llaves de su matrimonio amigo, Keeper.

-Buenas tardes, ¿es ésta la residencia del matrimonio Sparkle? – saludó la vieja yegua, con el respeto y solemnidad de una poni con años de servicio doméstico.

-Sí… Oh, señora Keeper, qué gusto verla… - balbuceó Velvet, impresionada. Le resultó algo confuso que sus amigos hubieran enviado a su ama de llaves a su casa, siempre venían en persona. Aunque, por otro lado, podía llegar a ser algo lógico, dado que cuando uno regresa a su hogar luego de varios meses de viaje, hay mucho orden al que dedicarse.

-Señora Keeper, bienvenida a casa. Pase, pase, póngase cómoda. – ofreció Velvet, señalando a Keeper un sillón una vez que ésta traspuso el umbral.

-¿Nos trae noticias de nuestros queridos amigos? – preguntó Nightlight - ¿Han llegado todos bien?

La sorpresa por la inesperada aparición no había permitido que los dos unicornios notaran el semblante triste de la poni terrenal, sólo cuando el suspiro y el silencio de ésta les dieron a entender que probablemente traía noticias no tan positivas como ellos creían.

-Ha llegado un telegrama… - anunció Keeper con voz contrariada, sacando de su alforja un papel donde se consignaba que el zeppelin correspondiente al viaje de Sharo Stroke y su familia se había extraviado cerca de las regiones del Norte, ya que no se recibían informes desde hacía cierta cantidad de días y las autoridades por lo tanto, decidieron emprender una marcha de rescate.

-Eso significa que… - empezó Velvet, pero calló. Miró a Nightlight y vio que tenía una expresión triste también.

-Me he preocupado desde la primera hora que no supe nada del estado de su viaje. – dijo Keeper – Nunca me parecieron confiables esos artefactos voladores, y aunque poco sé de las regiones polares, intuyo que son peligrosas.

-Esperemos que no sea una verdadera tragedia. – dijo Nightlight – No perdamos las esperanzas ni nos desesperemos, ¿bien? A lo mejor todos siguen vivos, y sólo es cuestión de tiempo de que los encuentren…

La ama de llaves asintió falsamente. Sentía que el panorama era mucho más oscuro, dentro suyo, el instinto supranatural que solían desarrollar las madres y ancianas le indicaba que el destino no había favorecido la supervivencia de sus jefes… más la del pequeño niño, era algo distinto. Pero no diría palabra alguna sobre sus presentimientos, si bien no quería infundir falsas esperanzas en los Sparkle tampoco quería inducirlos a pensar en la desgracia.

-¿Podría mantenernos al corriente, señora Keeper? Por lo menos ante el más mínimo avance – pidió Velvet.

-Sí, señora Velvet, pierda el cuidado. Trataré de moverme tan rápido como mis cascos me lo permitan. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo ir a dar aviso al lugar de trabajo del señor Stroke.

-¿Quiere que la acompañemos? Podemos guiarla hasta la oficina del director… - propuso Nightlight.

-Oh, no quiero molestarles demasiado, señores. Sería un gusto, pero no corresponde…

-No se preocupe, señora Keeper. Es nuestra causa también. – insistió Velvet con amabilidad.

La cabra había perdido mucho de la claridad de su vista cuando se topó ese día con la cosa. No le era posible determinar de qué se trataba completamente, ya que sólo distinguía una bola gris y negra arrollada dentro de un hueco en un tronco seco. A menos que fuera algún cachorro de lobo o una roca de aspecto singular, la cabra no hallaba razones para detenerse allí más tiempo. La cosa no parecía respirar o emitir sonido alguno, y aunque al tocarla con su pata, sentía una textura suave como la del pelaje de un mamífero, estaba fría como el hielo. La cabra quería darse la vuelta y seguir su camino, pero sin embargo una fuerza más poderosa que su propia voluntad la retenía en ese sitio. Esa cosa vivía, fuera lo que fuera, probablemente estuviera medio muerta de frío, y eso despertaba en cierto modo la compasión de la anciana cabra. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer una cabra montañesa en ese caso? Lo más correcto sería dar auxilio a la sufriente criatura, por lo menos intentar mantenerla en el mundo de los vivos si es que había alguna esperanza.

Y la había. La cabra presionó lo que creía debía ser el estómago del animal, y oyó un quejido débil, y un lloriqueo, como si la cosa despertase de repente, sorprendida por la presión del casco de la cabra. "Ah, sí vive" se dijo la anciana, "podría llevarlo a mi cueva para que esté caliente, pero no tengo modo de hacerlo por mí misma, mis articulaciones y mi espalda están en muy mal estado como para eso". Ella no iba a irse. ¿Qué podía hacer? Lo único que se le pudo ocurrir fue cubrir a la criatura con la lana de su pelaje, arrullándola como si fuera uno de sus nietos. Aprovechó para palparla un poco más, y oyó más y más lloriqueos, y la cosa intentando asirse a ella.

"No puede ser ningún lobo ni animal con garras" pensó la anciana cabra, "siento que me toca con sus patas, pero no siento nada puntiagudo, ni siquiera dedos. ¿Acaso es alguno de la familia? Mmm, no espera, ¿es esto un cuerno? Pero, ¿puede ser? ¿Es un bebé unicornio lo que he hallado aquí? ¿Es esta criatura un poni, es ésta una cría de aquellos que viven más allá, al sur de las montañas?" La cabra no cabía en sí de asombro. Sentía mucha curiosidad por saber de dónde venía un cachorro de poni, y al mismo tiempo sentía mucha lástima por él. Y un poco de angustia por sí misma, porque en su estado no podría cuidar del pequeño, y probablemente las cabras más jóvenes se rehusaran a hacerlo, por tratarse de una cría ajena a la especie. Y la cabra también pensaba en el futuro, ¿cómo sobreviviría un poni en su sociedad? No habría cabida para él entre los habitantes de las montañas, porque los ponis no eran criaturas de las montañas. Una cosa era que los ponis visitaran las montañas, otra muy distinta que se quedaran a vivir en ellas. En todo caso, lo que debía hacer ella, era hallar a los padres del cachorro perdido, o por lo menos a alguna hembra de poni que aceptase tomarlo a su cuidado. Lo cual era poco probable, ya que los ecuestrianos no solían andar por las Montañas Nevadas ni cerca.

El potrillo recuperó algo de calor gracias al abrazo de la vieja cabra, quien decidió finalmente volver a las cavernas, y hacer un gran esfuerzo al alzarlo sobre su cabeza, protegido entre sus desgastados cuernos, e iniciar el viaje de regreso a la montaña. Para colmo, la tormenta de nieve comenzaba a arreciar.

…

-¡Madre de las nieves! ¿Qué es eso que traes detrás de tu cabeza, Blanca Aurora? – exclamó la hermana menor de la cabra al verla llegar – ¿Es esa cosa el motivo de tu retraso?

-¿Qué es, abuela, qué es? – se acercaron las nietas de Blanca Aurora, la cabra que acababa de entrar a la cueva con un extraño crío en el lomo.

-¡Ay, tía! ¡Se ve bastante feo! – gimió una de las sobrinas.

-¡Eso no es cierto! – la increpó la nieta mayor de Blanca Aurora, que ayudada por sus hermanas, consiguió bajar al viajante del lomo de su abuela, al que el pequeño había resbalado en su viaje.

-¡Eso, es lindo y pequeño! – dijo la nieta del medio, loca de ternura por el potrillo.

-¿Qué es, 'buela? – preguntó la nieta más pequeña de Blanca Aurora, un poco asustada por el aspecto de la cosa e impresionada por el único cuerno en su frente.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste? – preguntó la nieta del medio.

-Eso no importa ahora – respondió, solemne, Blanca Aurora, una vez recuperado el aliento, mientras reponía fuerzas – lo que importa es que necesita alimento y calor. Ha pasado mucho frío.

-¡Tienes razón! – exclamó la nieta mayor, al tocar al pequeño - ¡Pobrecito, está congelado! Es un potrillo, un potrillo unicornio, abuela – dijo, dirigiéndose a Blanca Aurora – y no me explico cómo diantres pudo haber llegado hasta el sitio donde lo encontraste, pero de seguro que le has salvado la vida al traerlo aquí.

-¿Un unicornio? – preguntó el hijo de Blanca Aurora, el padre de todas sus nietas. Se acercó al círculo de cabras y miró por encima de ellas, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba un gesto de desagrado al ver al espécimen allí en el suelo.

Un extraño sentimiento de temor se dibujó en su cara. No era el aspecto de la cosa, sino la sensación que daba mirarlo a los ojos.

Habiéndose incorporado nuevamente en su cargo de director de la Academia de magia de Canterlot, Spell Nexus debió re acostumbrarse a su nueva (o vieja) vida, luego de un año de profunda depresión, dados los resultados de sus acciones pasadas como líder de los disueltos Hijos de Nightmare. Agradecía internamente a Nyx por la aparición que había hecho en su casa en plena Noche de los Corazones Cálidos, le había dado una nueva esperanza de continuar, de dejar todo atrás y de intentar nuevamente construir una rutina.

Colegas y alumnos le daban un trato diverso, era notable el hecho de que su vínculo de confianza se había deteriorado. No obstante, Spell Nexus volvía a sentirse el mismo que había sido antes de analizar los restos de Nightmare Moon cuando la princesa Celestia se lo pidió en su momento.

Con un vaso de jugo de naranja a su lado, iba despachando archivos a medida que concluía su lectura y revisión, cuando oyó abrirse la puerta de la oficina y vio entrar a Black Int, el unicornio que estuvo al mando de la dirección en ausencia de Nexus. Era un semental de pelaje color borgoña y crin negra, atravesada por un mechón marrón.

-Buenas tardes, Nexus. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? – saludó. Era un semental lo suficientemente noble como para no guardar rencor a quien había retomado el cargo que le perteneció por un año. Después de todo, Black Int sentía que no estaba hecho para ser director, el peso de tal responsabilidad le privaba de otras cosas más fundamentales para él.

-Buenas tardes, Black Int. – saludó Spell Nexus, levantándose de su silla para estrechar el casco del otro – ¿A qué debo su presencia?

-Sé que esto por lo que vengo a hablar refiere a hechos que no te traen buenos recuerdos, pero creo que es necesario enfatizar el estudio de lo ocurrido para descubrir los factores que escapan a la visión común.

-Me han comentado de tus esfuerzos por obtener los testimonios de los ex Hijos de Nightmare, y supongo que vienes aquí para entrevistarme, en mi calidad de ex líder de dicho grupo, ¿no?

Spell Nexus, al enterarse de la investigación de Black Int, prefirió asumir que respondería las preguntas de éste cuando se presentara, ya que creía que sería ineludible no hablar de su error.

-Veo que lo tomas con más calma de la que esperaba.

Nexus suspiró.

-La única manera de afrontar el pasado es aceptarlo y tomarlo tal como es. Por lo menos se puede tener la satisfacción de que todo terminó para bien. Pero permíteme preguntarte, ¿por qué tanto interés en esta causa?

-Bueno, en mi época de estudiante me topé con los escritos de un antiguo y anónimo discípulo de Starswirl el Barbado, que hablaba sobre las _conciencias parásito_. Al parecer no era un documento muy consultado, o siquiera leído, es poco mencionada la causa en los archivos históricos. – explicó Black Int, mientras abría sobre la mesa un cuaderno de apuntes.

-¿_Conciencias parásito_? – se sorprendió Nexus, con la sensación de que el término indicaba algo fácil de dilucidar.

-Sí, así las ha llamado el discípulo anónimo. Básicamente las define como entes o espíritus que buscan un _portador físico_ con algún conflicto emocional concreto, acrecentándolo y alimentándose así de las emociones negativas que generan en éste mientras lo van sugestionando… - Black Int conocía la definición de memoria, y contempló con satisfacción el rostro de Spell Nexus mientras procesaba sus palabras.

Nexus miró seriamente a su colega, casi estaba sobre la pista.

-Entonces, ¿en qué se relaciona el objeto de tu investigación con el caso de Nyx?

-Si bien he intentado tener una entrevista con la potrilla, me he topado con la férrea oposición de la señorita Sparkle, quien respondió a mi carta educadamente y con una respetuosa y firme negativa...

-Tiene sentido. Twilight Sparkle ha pasado por mucho para conservar a Nyx, de seguro debe temer que le hagan daño.

-Pero mejor partamos por el principio, Nexus. Otra característica peculiar de las conciencias parásito es su sed de dominación, por eso buscan individuos que representen una cierta cuota de poder, que ejerzan mando y coerción sobre un grupo determinado. Ese es más o menos el perfil de su portador físico, quien no es más ni menos que la víctima, a la cual invaden de formas sutiles y sin que ésta se dé cuenta, mimetizándose con las voces de su interior para ir moldeando la mente de su víctima, y doblegar su voluntad hasta el punto de tomar control sobre su ser, generando una forma nueva. ¿Entiendes a qué me refiero, Nexus?

-Creo que sí. Tomando en consideración lo que me has dicho, de seguro el principio de esta causa se dio hace mil años, y no cuando tuve mi tropiezo, ¿verdad?

-Exacto. – asintió Black Int con orgullo.

-De acuerdo, según tu teoría, y poniéndola en contraste con el relato de la caída de la princesa Luna, pretendes explicar su transformación en Nightmare Moon a través de la influencia de una conciencia parásito, ¿no es así? ¿Ya has hablado con la princesa de la noche?

El ex director negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

-No he querido amedrentar a su alteza con cosas del pasado. Creo que tengo la suficiente información como para prescindir de su testimonio.

-Tiene sentido… Todavía me cuesta comprender cómo fui poseído por la esencia de Nightmare… la teoría de la conciencia parásito no me da una explicación coherente. Lo que yo buscaba en ese momento era… era traer a la verdadera Nightmare Moon, no beneficiarme con el poder.

-Ah, Nexus, vas rápido en tus aseveraciones pero te faltan varios datos. – Black Int soltó una risilla – Puede ser complejo de comprender, lo admito, pero espero que mi explicación aclare tus dudas. Insisto en volver al comienzo de todo, cuando reinaban las dos hermanas en armonía. Sabemos que en un momento la princesa Luna se rebeló contra su hermana, deseando traer la noche eterna a Equestria por causa de la poca admiración que sus súbditos mostraban hacia ella, ya que al parecer Celestia se llevaba todos los honores. No podemos culparla, su causa era fundada hasta cierto punto. Pero eso no es nuestro tema de análisis. Ignoro cuánto tiempo debió estar la pobre princesa bajo la influencia de la conciencia parásito alojada en ella, más a juzgar por el extremo de transformarse en una yegua completamente distinta a la que era originalmente (Nightmare Moon), es fácil pensar que la conciencia parásito se hizo increíblemente fuerte. Lo que me resulta curioso es que no fue purificada desde el principio, cuando su hermana usó los Elementos de la Armonía contra ella…

-Podríamos pensar que los Elementos tendrían la mitad de su poder ya que una sola hermana los utilizaba, ¿no? Además, no hay que descartar el componente emocional. – sugirió Spell Nexus.

-Es probable que así sucediera, no hay estudios sobre el accionar de dichas gemas ya que desaparecieron antes de que se iniciara el ciclo de investigaciones… En fin, tras mil años de destierro, la princesa Luna sólo pudo ser liberada cuando los elementos volvieron a reunirse, tomando portadoras nuevas. Sin embargo, la conciencia parásito, había tomado una fuerza tal como para no ser erradicada por completo. Y allí entra la parte del relato que conoces.

-Esto me deja algo confundido, ¿he sido poseído por la misma conciencia parásito que Luna?

-Yo diría más bien que fuiste tomado por una parte de esa conciencia parásito, si tenemos en cuenta que tenías la capacidad de "infectar" a otros a partir de la misma esencia. El caso de Nightmare Moon es sin duda particular, digamos que no perdió su esencia original pero a la vez adquirió una personalidad propia, fundada en su deseo de instaurar la noche eterna y de desterrar al sol. No dejó de ser una conciencia parásito, pero se convirtió en algo más que eso.

-Y sin embargo, al momento de poseerme, la esencia de Nightmare Moon hizo que cambiara rotundamente mi concepción de las cosas, lo que no encaja con el accionar de una conciencia parásito.

-Mmm, podría creer que se debe a que ella ya tenía un propósito definido. Y te tomó como portador físico para ser el artífice directo de su resurrección.

-De acuerdo. ¿Y qué pasa con Nyx? De no haber sido interrumpido el hechizo, su resurrección habría sido completa. ¿Cómo hubiera podido la conciencia de Nightmare Moon corresponder a su nuevo cuerpo?

-Eso va más allá de mis posibilidades, tal vez haya detalles del rito que puedas explicarme como para que yo saque las conclusiones de allí. Por eso quiero entrevistar a Nyx algún día, su testimonio es el más importante de todos. Ella te liberó de la conciencia de Nightmare Moon, no sólo a ti sino a todos los miembros de la secta, y quiero saber cómo lo hizo. Cómo pudo remover todos los rastros de esa conciencia parásito devenida con personalidad.

-Algo que recuerdo es que Nyx removió de nuestros cuerpos una especie de tumor mágico… - recordó Nexus – Era lo mismo con lo que yo obtenía miembros nuevos, Nyx lo supo a través de Twilight Sparkle.

-¿Tumor mágico? Hm, sí, eso sería la _manifestación material _de la conciencia parásito.

-¿_Manifestación material_?

-Claro, es lo que se instala de alguna manera en el cuerpo del portador físico, lo que le asegura a la conciencia parásito el control sobre éste. No sé si puede darse de otra manera, pero algo seguro es que la _manifestación material _es el vínculo entre la conciencia parásito y el cuerpo/alma del portador físico.

-Sin dudas tu libro será muy interesante, Black Int, pero ¿no temes a las repercusiones de lo que publiques? Todo este contenido podría afectar la susceptibilidad de los lectores a lo largo de Equestria de varias formas. No pierdas cuidado de que, aun si lo publicas para el ámbito académico, trascenderá a otras esferas de la sociedad.

-Lo sé, lo sé. De aquí a que lo publique, pueden pasar todavía años. Quiero estudiar bien cada punto, para no cometer incoherencias y omitir detalles importantes, y algo que me queda por averiguar, aunque no creo que logre conseguir respuesta a esa incógnita es… cómo fue la princesa Luna influenciada por una conciencia parásito. Tengo estudios de casos de gobernantes de aquella época y de más atrás que fueron presas de conciencias parásito, y tengo escaso aunque relativo conocimiento de cómo hacen para infiltrarse en la mente de un portador físico.

-Interesante pregunta, pero temo que sólo podrá remitirte a una única fuente para eso, y es la propia princesa.

-¿Y cómo puede saber la princesa en qué momento…? Bueno, no necesariamente debió darse así… Tal tuvo contacto con algo… el autor de los escritos las relacionaba con magia negra, y hasta se aventuró a relacionarlas con ciertas criaturas de las sombras, los… em… - Black Int intentó recuperar de su memoria el nombre de aquellas criaturas, mientras que a Nexus se le ocurrió algo enseguida.

-¿Tal vez en su lucha por salvar el Imperio de Cristal…?

La conversación fue interrumpida por unos golpes suaves en la puerta. A través del vidrio, podían notarse las siluetas de tres figuras. Cuando el director la abrió, se encontró con una enjuta anciana con apariencia de criada y los padres de Twilight Sparkle.

-¿Sí, en qué les puedo ayudar? – inquirió Nexus, pero Black Int se adelantó al reconocer a la ama de llaves.

-¿Señora Keeper? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Señores Nightlight y Twilight Velvet? ¿Acaso vuestra presencia indica que han recibido noticias de mi sobrino y su familia?

-Buenas tardes, señor Black Int – saludó respetuosamente la señora Keeper – Veníamos en realidad a notificar lo mismo al señor Nexus con motivo de la demora del señor Sharp Stroke y su familia, pero ya que le encontramos aquí, le compartiremos la misiva a usted también. Disculpadnos si hemos interrumpido algo importante…

-Oh, no es nada, señora Keeper. Más importante que una frívola reunión es la vida de mi sobrino, su esposa y su hijo. Dígame, ¿hay buenas noticias?

La señora Keeper intercambió miradas con los Sparkle, gesto que preocupó un poco a Black Int.

-Pueden ser buenas tanto como malas. – respondió la anciana ama de llaves.


	5. Un hallazgo inesperado Parte 1

Hola mis queridos lectores,

Les doy una breve explicación antes de comenzar: aquí hay un salto temporal de unos dos meses, las dos primeras secciones se relatan en ese transcurso de tiempo, mientras que la tercera ya es culminando el período. Cualquier duda que la trama no resuelva, cualquier error o disparidad que noten, ya que reacomodé este capítulo en base al que ya había escrito, no duden en comunicármelo por review o PM, yo respondo.

También debo agregar que dividí este capítulo en dos partes, pues por una cuestión de longitud, lo que es el desarrollo el encuentro en cuestión lo dejaré para la próxima parte, que va estar enfocada en los puntos de vista de Nyx y de Fluttershy (luego verán por qué).

Sin más, los dejo leer.

...

**Capítulo 3: Un hallazgo inesperado / Parte 1**

...

Nunca fue tan breve una despedida

Nunca me creí que fuera definitiva

Nunca quise tanto a nadie en mi vida

Nunca a un ser extraño, le llamé mi familia…

Héroes del silencio – Flor de Loto

...

Blanca Aurora caminaba con su nieta de regreso a las montañas. Ambas iban calladas y taciturnas, y la nieta, Patasuave, dejaba colgar su cabeza de tal manera que parecía una cría arrepentida yendo a contarle a su madre una travesura. Patasuave se sentía de lo más bajo por haber abandonado a un cachorro en la nieve, y no le bastaban las palabras de consuelo de su familia. Las cabras montañesas no eran criaturas destacadas por la compasión o la hospitalidad, pero eso no quería decir que no poseyeran la capacidad para amar o para sentir afecto por criaturas de otra especie, sólo que eran muy celosas de la seguridad de sus manadas y territorios. La joven cabra admitía que aquel cachorro tenía poderes y aptitudes extraños, y que con frecuencia cedía a los ataques de ira, y aunque miles de veces intentaron convencerla de que era un ser maligno, ella confiaba que el cachorro tendría un buen corazón si alguien le mostraba el camino de la bondad. Por desgracia, el resto de las cabras, excepto su abuela, descreía de los argumentos con los que ella intentaba defender al cachorro. El viejo Cuernogastado, el macho más influyente de toda la manada, desaprobaba que el cachorro conviviera en las montañas, y como muchos otros, no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos al hablarle. Eran principalmente los machos los que abogaban por echarlo de la manada, dado que con sólo un cuerno no podía pertenecer a la sociedad de las cabras, ya que era un unicornio y debía ir con los de su especie.

Durante el tiempo que Blanca Aurora mantuvo a su lado al cachorro, desde el mismo momento en que su hijo manifestó su desagrado, se desató una fuerte pugna. Aunque la vieja abuela sólo contaba con el apoyo sincero de su nieta, porque las demás hembras no se atrevían a contradecir las palabras de los machos, pero tampoco la de los ancianos, consiguió alimentarlo bien, educarlo, y convertirse en una imagen respetable y admirable a los ojos de su protegido. El chico decía llamarse Green Star, aunque no recordaba quién era o de dónde venía con precisión, no hablaba demasiado. Sin embargo, tanto los ancianos, los machos más jóvenes y otras partes de la manada llamaban Grendel, uno de los nombres negativos que las cabras montañesas daban a las cosas que consideraban malignas.

Blanca Aurora no lo demostraba, pero verdaderamente quería a Green Star, y en cierta forma le había dolido que Patasuave la acusara de nunca haberlo querido cuando el máximo consejo resolvió que debían echar al cachorro de unicornio, no sólo de la manada, sino que se fuera lejos de las Montañas Nevadas. Eso fue un golpe muy duro para Patasuave, y también para Blanca Aurora, solamente que Patasuave lo demostró con lágrimas y sollozos. A pesar de que la convencieron de que era lo correcto, le partía el corazón en mil pedazos, y no dejó de llorar en ningún momento, sólo hasta que consiguió serenarse de regreso a las Montañas Nevadas. Una chispa de consuelo fue ver que, en el momento en que Blanca Aurora depositaba al cachorro en el hueco donde lo había encontrado meses atrás, un cachorro fuerte y ya crecido que retornaba a la nieve en la que había sido hallado, una larga y gruesa lágrima se escurrió de su ojo derecho, corría por su mejilla, e iba a caer sobre la crin azabache del potro que había confundido alguna vez con una piedra. El pequeño dormía profundamente a causa de una infusión que se le había dado para ahorrarle el dolor de la despedida.

-Si vivo para el día en que regreses a las montañas… - dijo Blanca Aurora con la voz quebrada por la vejez y la angustia – por favor sólo dime que estás bien y que has vivido feliz. Sólo eso me alcanzaría para morir en paz.

-¡Ay, mi pequeño, qué dura es la vida! Pero ahora hay ponis andando por estos lares, alguien de seguro te recogerá. ¡Por favor no nos odies, no nos guardes rencor, y vive feliz, ya verás que todo va a mejorar! – se despidió Patasuave, resistiendo sus sollozos mientras le besaba la mejilla y su garganta se cerraba.

Mucho sacrificio significó tener que hacer esto, y de cierto que por muchos años estas cabras vivirían en la incertidumbre sobre el destino de aquel cachorro al que habían criado casi como uno más, y su corazón se encogería al pensar en la angustia y en la tristeza que les producía el abandono, porque fuera como fuera, una cabra montañesa nunca dejaba a sus carneros solos, y permanecía junto a ellos. Era un pecado que Patasuave, por lo menos, era incapaz de perdonarse a sí misma.

Cuando llegó a su hogar en las Montañas, vio en la puerta de la cueva al macho joven que tiempo antes había ganado el derecho de ser su pareja, y con el que alguna vez habían compartido buenos momentos. Aquel a quien había amado sinceramente, y cuyo amor por ella era verdadero y correspondido. De quien paulatinamente fue separándose por causa de Green Star. Y con el que rompió toda relación cuando le dio una patada en la cabeza al cachorro después de que éste le quebró un cuerno en una disputa que hoy era mejor hundir en el olvido. La patada le produjo al chico un severo corte arriba del ojo izquierdo, sobre el cual quedó una cicatriz que no se borraría nunca. Lomofruncido era su nombre, y Patasuave, que en otros tiempos lo había mirado con cariño y confianza, desde el día de la patada sólo le dirigió miradas llenas de odio, la más crítica fue cuando al realizarse el consejo, Lomofruncido votó por echar a Green Star de la manada, y éste al darse la vuelta se topó con los ojos de Patasuave. Ella siempre había sido conocida por su temperamento sereno, pero aquella vez, consumida por la rabia, sus ojos llameaban, y Lomofruncido sintió un calor como de lava quemándole la corteza del corazón, pues sabía que la mirada de fuego de Patasuave pregonaba que nunca lo perdonaría por eso, quedando expulsado para siempre del amor de la joven. Luego, un frío gélido le recorrió la médula, hasta la punta de cada nervio, porque comprendió que jamás se quitaría esa marca del corazón, aunque lograra borrarla de su mente. Y entonces era tarde para arrepentirse. Esa tarde en la puerta de la cueva, Lomofruncido esquivó por primera vez los ojos de ella, porque su propio corazón se consumía en el dolor, y porque era incapaz de sostener la mirada acusadora, temiéndole de la misma forma que a la mirada severa que su padre le había echado de joven si desobedecía las órdenes o rompía las reglas.

Patasuave ya no quiso unirse a nadie más después de aquello, lo cual fue una lástima, pues era una cabra muy bonita y joven. Sus padres mucho lo lamentaron, pero no mostraron signos de arrepentimiento, y se mantuvieron en una postura neutral respecto a lo sucedido. Se vieron forzados a aceptar que, junto con Blanca Aurora, se retirara a una cueva solitaria y rehusara la presencia de otras cabras. Sus hermanas iban a visitarla, y eran las únicas a quienes ella permitía el paso. Ya sus pocas amigas no eran sus amigas. De vez en cuando asistía con su abuela a mirar hacia el crepúsculo o a la noche, y cualquier cabra que la veía pasar notaba en sus ojos una tristeza pálida y un rostro sin expresión. Los ojos de Blanca Aurora se volvieron vacíos, y ella se resignó a perder el contacto con los colores porque ya no le importaba el mundo exterior.

Por su lado, Lomofruncido sufrió en silencio las consecuencias de sus actos. Los cabríos montañeses tienen fama por su orgullo, pero unos pocos hay capaces de admitir sus errores. Él era uno de esos, porque aunque su orgullo era grande, más lo era su amor por Patasuave. Prefería responder con el silencio a cualquiera que le preguntase, pues no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Sus amigos y hermanos trataron de ayudarlo a salir adelante, pero tampoco se unió a otra hembra, ni siquiera lo intentó. Nada quería saber de esas cosas, de modo que poco a poco se volvió ermitaño y no hablaba casi con nadie. Algo que sí se dignó a intentar, pasado un tiempo, fue acercarse a Patasuave, aún sabiendo que no sería ya lo mismo, sabiendo que no existía disculpa ni promesa ni nada que la hiciera cambiar de parecer. Lo que ella le había recriminado cuando todavía se hablaban era de haber roto su promesa de apoyarla y acompañarla en todo, por más disparatadas cosas que estuviera haciendo, y ahora ya no había vuelta atrás. Maldijo el día que ese unicornio llegó a las Montañas Nevadas, una y otra vez lo maldijo por robarle el amor de su hembra, una de las cosas que más le importaban en la vida. Maldijo que no lo hubieran dejado donde estaba, maldijo que a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido matarlo, empujándolo a los abismos verticales de la montaña. Se maldijo a sí mismo por patear a esa cosa endemoniada, maldiciéndola a su vez por partirle un cuerno por la mitad.

Una vez bajó de la montaña, adentrándose en el terreno de los lobos, porque ya no soportaba vivir con esa carga, y lo único que consiguió fue que los cánidos le arrancaran la pata con la que había golpeado al engendro, pues entonces apareció un unicornio blanco de crin azul que, sin que el cabrío se lo hubiera pedido, atacó a los lobos con la magia de su cuerno, salvándole la vida. Aparecieron luego sus hermanos, quienes con ayuda del unicornio le curaron la herida, reemplazándole el casco dañado con una rama pulida. Cuando Lomofruncido recuperó el conocimiento, viéndose vivo y con las mismas penas punzándole en el alma, enfureció y lo maldijo a todos, a todos por igual, especialmente al unicornio, loco por la idea de que esos malditos equinos estaban siempre metidos en su vida, y que eran la causa de todos sus males, tanto si le quitaban lo mejor de su vida como si se la salvaban. No diferenciaba que podía haber unicornios malos y unicornios buenos, como ése que había ahuyentado a los lobos, y nada logró convencerlo de ello.

Ni bien se sostuvo sobre sus cuatro patas, Lomofruncido armó carrera y embistió al unicornio. Le dio en un costado, por un lado, porque su pata de repuesto se quebró, y por el otro, porque enseguida apareció un poni con alas y armadura que corrió a ladear al unicornio, al parecer éste era su superior. Dos de los hermanos de Lomofruncido lo levantaron y se lo llevaron a la rastra, mientras un tercero se disculpaba con los ponis por el hostil comportamiento de su hermano. La herida del unicornio no era grave, pero necesitaría atención médica. Ambos ponis fueron amables y el unicornio desistió de la ira una vez que le explicaron las razones del ataque.

Habiendo tocado fondo, Lomofruncido no soltó la esperanza de que por lo menos Patasuave le diera su compasión, por lo que empezó a frecuentar la cueva solitaria en busca de una oportunidad para hablar con ella.

La brigada de rescate daba su mejor esfuerzo. El tiempo daba tregua, por lo que el grupo, compuesto en igual forma de las tres razas de ponis, buscaba incesantemente los restos de un zeppelin colisionado en las montañas y posibles sobrevivientes… o los restos de su tripulación. Todos, pegasos, terrestres y unicornios, trabajaban explotando eficazmente sus talentos y poniéndolos a prueba, cada uno con funciones bien delimitadas pero no aisladas entre sí, sino conectadas de alguna forma para concatenar sus labores. Llevaban años de entrenamiento para eso, dicho entrenamiento era tanto o más riguroso que el que se ejercía en la Academia de los Wonderbolts.

Habían partido ni bien les llegó la orden de habeas corpus. Era menester que lo hicieran así, ya que podía haber vidas de ponis en juego. No siempre era agradable, la mayoría debía dejar todo lo que estuviera haciendo para partir a un ambiente agreste con un paisaje desolador, pero sus vidas estaban entregadas a eso, y se fundaban en la esperanza de que se haría lo mismo por ellos en caso de necesitarlo.

El panorama no se mostró nada agradable a simple vista. Todos los indicios marcaban que el accidente debió producirse a dos días de viaje de Canterlot. Lo que encontraron fueron los cuerpos congelados, intactos, de la tripulación y de uno de los miembros más ilustres que habían abordado el zeppelin: el señor Sharp Stroke. Mas no hallaron allí rastros de su familia, por lo que había una leve esperanza de sobrevivencia, dado que a muchos cadáveres les faltaban abrigos y que apenas se notaban unas pisadas.

Las tareas de rescate se llevaron a cabo en conjunto con algunos yaks, nobles conocedores del terreno, los cuales también fueron interrogados para reunir más detalles sobre el siniestro. Dos pegasos intentaron obtener algo de información por parte de las cabras, pero éstas negaron saber algo, y se mostraron muy hoscas. Los yaks les explicaron al grupo de rescatistas que las cabras montañesas jamás se inmiscuían o querían saber de las cosas de los ponis, por lo que quedaron descartadas como fuente de información.

Por el momento, enviarían a Canterlot los cuerpos de los fallecidos, pero continuaron por un par de semanas más la búsqueda en los alrededores, con la esperanza de hallar siquiera los cuerpos de la esposa y el hijo de Sharp Stroke, White Pearl y Green Star. Además, debían enfrentarse a la complicada tarea de informar a Black Int, ilustre personalidad académica de la capital, sobre el deceso de su sobrino y la esposa de éste, pero quedaba flotando la cuestión del potrillo, ya que hallaron el cuerpo de su madre convertido en hielo al pie de un árbol seco, pero del niño, ni rastros.

Eso significaba que quedaba una esperanza.

Se celebraba un nuevo año con la Feria del Corazón de Cristal. Las mane 6 bajaron emocionadas del tren. Pinkie pie iba saltando, y esperaba este año tener un fluggelhorn, y brindar abundante alegría a los ponis de cristal. Rainbow Dash esperaba poder realizar una nueva competencia de vencidas, esta vez con un oponente más digno que Fluttershy. Rarity ansiaba volver a contemplar toda la belleza del Imperio, y deseaba tener más tiempo para conocer a la élite, o los gustos de moda de los ponis de cristal, para poder hacer ropa y accesorios que combinaran a la perfección con su aspecto, pero por sobre todo lo demás, deseaba volver a verse cristalina. Applejack traía un buen cargamento de sus delicias de manzana, con la expectativa de que tal vez a los ponis de cristal les gustara probar comidas nuevas, y compartir las suyas junto con otros, haciendo así un importante intercambio culinario entre pueblos distintos. Twilight estaba ansiosa por reencontrarse con su cuñada y con su hermano, y pensaba en lo mucho que tenía para contarles, esperando por fin un momento para ponerse al día con su cuñada, que llevaba pocos meses de su embarazo. Después de lo sucedido con Shining Armor en el Día de los Corazones Cálidos, tenía la seguridad de que Nyx sería bien recibida esta vez, aunque temía la reacción de los ponis de cristal, pero confiaba que Cadence los hubiera convencido de que Nyx tenía un corazón puro. Por su parte, Nyx no cabía en sí de alegría y de asombro, a pesar de haber visto ya una vaga imagen de lo que era el Imperio de Cristal en el sueño que conectaba a su tío con el suyo. Como siempre, Spike cargaba las maletas, pero estaba contento de visitar el imperio que había salvado tan valientemente. Todos los ponis de cristal lo saludaban y vitoreaban al pasar, y eso era como un cálido y suave masaje a su ego de dragón.

Como parte de una promesa que cumplían Rarity y Applejack a sus hermanas menores, lo mismo que Rainbow Dash a su admiradora número uno, las Cutie Mark Crusaders las acompañaban en esta ocasión, luciendo sus capas rojo brillante. Nyx les había dicho durante el viaje en tren que tenía la sensación de que incorporarían un miembro nuevo. Habían invitado también a venir a Twist, pero no había ningún poni adulto que la acompañase, ni su madre creía que estuviera lista para hacer un viaje tan largo en tren, ya que se mareaba con frecuencia. Applebloom le había insistido a Applejack que invitara a Babs Seed, pero la poni granjera juzgó que ya serían demasiadas potrillas para tenerles el ojo encima, así que le dijo a su hermana menor que en otro momento sería.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas del Palacio de Cristal, a Cadence y Shining Armor los impactó un poco la inagotable energía y emoción que demostraban las CMC, tan poco acostumbrados estaban a tratar con niños. Pero por otro lado, pensaron que no estaría mal adquirir de práctica mientras llegaba su hijo. Cadence y Twilight se saludaron con su tradicional baile, esta vez la princesa del amor se vio impelida a saltar o moverse demasiado, de modo que efectuó los ademanes principales con sus cascos delanteros. Luego, toda la comitiva se dirigió a descansar y a tomar un refrigerio, pues había mucho que hacer y ninguna de las mane 6 ni de las CMC quería perderse nada, con la diferencia de que las pequeñas potrancas no querían tomarse ni un segundo para descansar, y pedían que alguien las acompañara a conocer el castillo.

En eso, entró el Capitán de la Guardia Real, Flash Sentry, anunciando a la princesa Cadence que pronto arribarían los representantes diplomáticos de otras naciones que habían sido invitados expresamente por Cadence para la feria del Corazón de Cristal de este año. La princesa había obtenido mucha información de los pueblos con los que el Imperio de Cristal había mantenido estrechas simpatías, y con los que debería reanudar las relaciones cortadas hace mil años. No creía que fuera tarea fácil, pero mantenía la esperanza de que todo saldría bien. Como para afianzar la relación de tío-sobrina de Shining Armor y Nyx, se le ocurrió pedirle a su esposo que les diera a las CMC un recorrido exprés por el palacio, mientras ella se ocupaba de recibir a los diplomáticos en compañía de Twilight y del capitán. Así se lo dijo, y éste, resistiendo su impulso inicial de negarse, y recordando que Cadence todavía lo tenía en penitencia por portarse como un paranoico el Día de los Corazones Cálidos, optó por aceptar sin más comentarios. Lo que menos le gustaba de la idea era que Twilight estuviera cerca de Flash, por instinto natural de hermano mayor, pues aunque no tenía la misma habilidad que su esposa para detectar amor entre dos ponis, intuía que por la forma en que los dos se miraban (especialmente Flash a Twilight) algo había oculto. Luego se dijo a sí mismo que pronto tendría que aceptar que su hermana encontrara a su poni especial, y de todas maneras el Capitán de la Guardia Real del Imperio de Cristal no era un mal partido para Twilight (siempre y cuando hubiera auténtico amor, de lo contrario él mismo se encargaría de que el susodicho no hiciera sufrir a Twilight). De modo que se puso en plan de guía turístico y llevó a las CMC y a las otras cinco ponis adultas a recorrer el castillo, armándose de la paciencia necesaria para mostrarse siempre amable y sonriente al responder cualquier tipo de pregunta que las potrancas le hicieran.

A Nyx le encantó el palacio de cristal. Era el castillo más increíble que había visto, y le gustaba mucho más de lo que le habría gustado el de Nightmare Moon siendo Nightmare Moon. En el recorrido sentía una fuerza extraña, casi imperceptible, corriendo por las paredes de los niveles más bajos, y se quedó un rato observando la sala del trono, donde Twilight había usado por primera vez la magia negra en su búsqueda del Corazón de Cristal. Durante un breve segundo creyó ver que el cristal encima del trono brillaba fugazmente, pero enseguida pensó que no debía ser nada, a pesar de que la embargó un escalofrío como si un montón de hormigas corriera bajo sus cascos.

Nyx se alejó de allí sin decir nada sobre la rara experiencia, pero no pudo evitar preguntar cómo se veía el castillo mientras vivía allí el antiguo monarca. Pregunta que no tuvo una respuesta satisfactoria, por supuesto.

La jornada transcurrió plena y llena de armonía. Todas hubieran querido quedarse un poco más, pero había cosas importantes que hacer en Poniville mañana.

-Me gustaría ir a ver las montañas – dijo Sweetie Belle – Se ven taaan geniales…

-Pero nos vamos en media hora – replicó Applebloom – Nuestras hermanas no nos dejarán ir. Además, es peligroso. ¿Qué pasaría si nos perdemos en la nieve? ¡Moriríamos de hambre y de frío!

-Si vamos rápido, tal vez lleguemos para cuando salga el tren – opinó Nyx, cuya curiosidad sobre los páramos helados crecía segundo a segundo.

-¿Crees que encontremos a nuestro nuevo miembro allí? – preguntó Scotaloo. – Porque lo que tú nos dijiste no se cumplió. No es que no haya potros y potrancas como nosotras en el Imperio de Cristal, pero no nos hemos encontrado con ninguno que no tenga Cutie Mark. Y no creo que más lejos de aquí hallemos a uno.

-Tal vez tengas razón en lo primero, Scoot – respondió Nyx. – Pero de todas maneras me gustaría poder visitar más lugares de por aquí. ¿Quién no dice que encontremos un amigo? Twilight me dijo que en las Montañas Nevadas viven cabras montañesas.

-¿Se olvidan de que tenemos que pedir permiso…? – interrumpió Sweetie Belle.

-Ah, niñas, ahí están – oyeron decir a Twilight. - ¿Listas para irse?

Las mane 6 se acercaban a ellas, con Spike cargando las maletas. Venían subiendo una colina, por lo que no podían verlas completamente. Pero antes de que cualquiera de las potrillas pudiera responder, una brisa provocó que la capa de crusader de Nyx se volara lejos. Entonces, ellas se dieron cuenta de que era la excusa perfecta para hacer un tour por la nieve.

-¡Ah! – exclamó Nyx con tono desesperado - ¡Mi capa!

-¿Qué pasó, Nyx? ¿Se voló? – preguntó Twilight, cuya mente divagaba en otro canal debido a que había pasado algunas horas cerca de Flash Sentry, conversando y conociéndose un poco más. Esta vez poca atención había prestado a cualquier que sucediera más allá de su radio de visión. Acompañó a Cadence en su reunión con los representantes políticos, y luego su cuñada les dio vía libre a ella y al capitán de la guardia para hacer lo que quisieran.

-¡Sí, tenemos que ir a buscarla! – exclamó Sweetie Belle, para no darle a nadie la oportunidad de replicar – No podré hacer otra capa para ella, Rarity ya no me deja usar la tela especial. – argumentó inteligentemente.

-Además, no se debe haber volado muy lejos – dijo Applebloom, siguiendo la línea de la farsa.

-Sí, tal vez se enganchó en una rama – dijo Scootaloo, cómplice.

-¿Pero, ahora? – preguntó Twilight. Era increíble que Nyx perdiera su capa justo antes de volver a casa. Lo único que ella quería era acostarse en su cama – En media hora tenemos que subir al tren para regresar a Poniville, y ustedes lo saben.

-Te prometo que la buscaremos rápido, y estaremos de vuelta en la estación antes de que ustedes se den cuenta – prometió Nyx, poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

-No sé… - dijo Twilight mirando a Rarity y a Applejack, a quienes sus hermanas menores miraban buscando aprobación, y las mayores sabían que éstas querrían ir todas juntas. – No deben ir solas, alguien tendrá que acompañarlas.

-Yo podría ir y buscar esa capa – se ofreció Rainbow Dash, que aunque no lo admitía también se encontraba muy cansada – Soy veloz como una liebre para buscar y encontrar cosas.

-¿Están seguras de que esto no es un truco para ir a pasear a la nieve, como insistieron tanto en todo el día de hoy? – preguntó Rarity, bajando una ceja y arqueando otra, sospechando que era una pérdida muy oportuna de tiempo.

Twilight miró a Nyx, y Nyx a Twilight.

-¡Es en serio! – gritó Nyx, como si la hubieran acusado deliberadamente por tirar su capa al viento.

Las potrancas no se dieron por vencidas. Las mayores no estaban dispuestas a cometer semejante locura de dejar ir a cuatro potrillas a buscar nada más allá del terreno seguro, pero con un apropiado debate, se resolvió que las cuatro irían, acompañadas por Fluttershy, que sería capaz de comunicarse con cualquier criatura que se les apareciera, y Nyx tendría magia por si deberían defenderse. Y Rainbow Dash iría detrás de ellas, como escolta.

En su rastrillaje en busca de la capa de crusader de Nyx, ésta y sus amigas aprovechaban para divertirse. La potrilla negra se había separado un poco del grupo, al hallar un viejo arbusto desnudo, que contenía algunas fibras de su capa, y una línea de pisadas en la nieve que se alejaba de allí. Nyx lo siguió, sintiendo que algo la llevaba hacia donde estaba, al parecer, quien había tomado la capa enganchada en la rama. El rastro la condujo a un enorme árbol, que contenía nieve en la copa mientras que el resto mostraba unas ramas secas y desprovistas de hojas. En la base de dicho árbol, había un agujero, en cuyo habitante se adentró cuando vio acercarse a Nyx. "Ajá, te encontré", pensó ella, que había visto, por un segundo, fulgurar el rojo de su capa con un rayo del sol que partía antes de desaparecer en las profundidades de la madriguera.

Nyx se paró a una corta distancia del árbol, como precaución por si la criatura saltaba repentinamente a atacarla. Permaneció en su sitio, balbuceando palabras amistosas mientras instaba a salir al habitante del agujero. El sol se hundía en el horizonte. Nyx se acercó lentamente, y se quedó esperando a que la cosa apareciera, mientras tanto, imaginaba la mejor forma de recuperar su capa sin perder tiempo y sin lastimar a la criatura. Pero Nyx se detuvo en seco al ver lo que salió del agujero debajo del árbol.

-¿Alguien vio a Nyx? – preguntó Scootaloo. – No la veo por ningún lado.

-Tenemos que encontrarla – dijo Applebloom – o llegaremos tarde a la estación, y nos regañarán por haber hecho que perdamos el tren.

-Tranquilas, ella debe estar cerca – las calmó Fluttershy.

-¡Hey, allí está Sweetie Belle! – gritó Scootaloo.

-¡Tienen que venir a ver esto! – gritó Sweetie Belle, haciendo señas para que la acompañaran.

-¿Qué hay, Sweetie? – preguntó Fluttershy.

-¿Nyx está contigo? ¿Encontraron la capa? – preguntó Applebloom con ansiedad.

-Sí… y algo más. – respondió Sweetie Belle.

-¿Y qué es? – preguntó Applebloom, mientras todas seguían a Sweetie Belle.

Fluttershy y las tres pequeñas llegaron ante un gran árbol, donde Nyx conversaba con alguien, pero ninguna de ellas distinguía con qué o quién.

-Nyx, ¿con quién hablas? – la voz de Scootaloo atravesó el aire, hasta llegar a Nyx.

-¡Allí están, por fin! – exclamó Applejack desde la ventana del tren, cuando el grupo llegó por fin a la estación. - ¡Rápido, suban, que el expreso polar los deja!

Venían todas las expedicionarias, y todo parecía estar bien, ya la pequeña alicornio había recuperado su capa, y subirían al tren para volver a Poniville finalmente. Sin embargo, nadie se percató de la presencia invisible que se escurría al vagón de carga.

-¿No les importa si nos quedamos en el vagón de carga? – preguntó Nyx fingiendo inocencia.

-¿Para qué? – preguntó Twilight sorprendida.

Nyx vaciló por un momento, hasta que Sweetie Belle la sacó del paso:

-Queremos… cierta intimidad para… para jugar y seguir pensando cómo obtendremos nuestras Cutie marks.

Applejack, Twilight, Rarity y Rainbow Dash se miraron entre sí. Un poco de intimidad para ellas mismas también les vendría bien. Además, ¿qué mal podían hacer cuatro niñas en un vagón de carga?

-Bueno, pero tengan cuidado – les dijo Twilight.

-Y cualquier problema que tengan, saben que estamos aquí – aconsejó Applejack. – Pero no se coman todas las tartas de manzana, ¿entendido?

Fluttershy abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero luego miró a Nyx y la cerró.

-¿De qué podrían hablar tres potrillas en un vagón de carga? – se preguntó Pinkie Pie, y en los minutos siguientes se dedicó a elaborar las más disparatadas teorías, mientras sus amigas reían o se mantenían en otro tema de conversación.

Una vez en el vagón de carga, las CMC descubrieron que el polizón se había devorado los pasteles de manzanas que Applejack traía para el viaje de regreso, y ante la desesperación de Applebloom, Sweetie Belle intentó calmarla diciéndole que ellas tomarían la responsabilidad. Cuando comenzaron a discutir por el mismo tema, entró Fluttershy, tratando de decirles que bajaran la voz porque estaban llamando mucho la atención.

-Pero él se comió las tartas… y Applejack dijo que…

-Está bien, todo estará bien – las calmó Fluttershy.

-¡No! ¡Nada estará bien! – terció Applebloom.

-Oigan, miren – indicó Scootaloo.

Todas miraron en la dirección que apuntaba la pegaso, y descubrieron que el pequeño unicornio estaba usando su magia para replicar los pasteles de manzana que se había comido.

-Buen chico – se acercó Fluttershy caminando - ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

El potrillo la miró, sin decir palabra, y permaneció así, impasible. Su silencio incomodaba a las potrillas. La pegaso amarilla, llena de emociones contrariadas, se inclinó sobre el pequeño y le habló, agradeciéndole por reponer los pasteles. Le preguntó si estaba bien, si necesitaba algo, y se disculpó por no presentarle a sus amigas enseguida. El potro sólo asentía.

-Puedes irte, Fluttershy, nosotras nos encargamos. Si tú no vuelves al vagón con las demás, podrías levantar sospechas. – le recomendó Nyx.

-Am, bueno… - titubeó Fluttershy. Quería quedarse con aquel pequeño angelito, que pasaba su mirada de Nyx a ella y luego a las demás.

Antes de que Fluttershy dejara el vagón de carga, el pequeño corrió y la abrazó. "Gracias", oyó que le decía.


	6. Un hallazgo inesperado parte 2

Hola mis queridos lectores

Sé que la cuestión de cómo encontraron a Green Star quedó algo simple, en este capítulo con los puntos de vista de Nyx y Fluttershy trataré de aclararlo. Lamento no poder hacerlo más… digamos, escribirlo de una forma más profunda, pero la verdad es que no quiero que piensen que este fic quedó descontinuado otra vez. Es sólo que tengo mucho trabajo y mucho que reacomodar.

No voy a extenderme mucho, sólo espero que disfruten el capítulo. Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, un review o PM bastan.

Nos leemos pronto.

….

**Capítulo 3: Un hallazgo inesperado Parte 2**

….

La compasión de una potranca

….

(Punto de vista de Nyx)

_Tenía una sensación extraña en todo el cuerpo. No sé en qué momento me alejé del grupo, la nevada era muy espesa. Pero ahora siento que voy por el camino correcto…_

_Se me había dado por pensar en la historia del Imperio de Cristal, me resultaba interesante. Pero no podía dejar de sentir cierto escozor… digamos que la forma en que se resolvió el problema… simplemente fue diferente. ¿En qué pensaba Celestia al no querer utilizar los Elementos de la Armonía? ¿No habría sido… más recomendable? Pensando en la historia de Luna, de cómo se originó Nightmare Moon, me imagino que quien estuviera bajo la piel del rey Sombra debió sin dudas caer bajo la misma fuerza que Luna. Teniendo en cuenta la compasión que se tuvo por ella (y luego por Discord), ¿por qué no podía suceder de la misma forma?_

_Me topé con un árbol reseco, y el curso de mis pensamientos se interrumpió de inmediato cuando divisé una forma delante de mí. _

-¡Aléjate!

_No pude creerlo la primera vez que lo vi. Era algo tan irreal y tan ilógico, que creí estar soñando o teniendo una visión. De todas las criaturas posibles que pudiera encontrarme en el ártico helado, un poni era lo menos que podía esperar. Pero no era cualquier poni: era un unicornio. Y no uno cualquiera: el pelaje gris y la crin negra me sugerían que era alguien especial. Sin haberlo visto jamás, la idea que me había hecho de él cuando Twilight me lo describió no daba lugar a confusiones. _

_Me quedé muda y paralizada, mientras el potrillo me examinaba con sus profundos ojos verdes. Parecía un poco confundido también. Tenía mi capa, pero la capa era lo menos que me importaba. Se cubría con ella, y en el pecho traía enrollado un viejo trapo. _

-¿Quién eres?

-Yo… yo… - _balbuceé. _

-¿Qué quieres?

-_¿Quién eres tú? – fue lo único que me salió preguntar. _

-Yo pregunté primero. _– respondió desafiante el potro. Yo todavía no podía recuperarme del impacto emocional._

_-Yo… me llamo Nyx. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

-¿Mi… nombre? Pues… no lo recuerdo. Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy aquí… _\- se quedó dudando un momento, a tal punto de que su silencio me incomodaba - _Esto es tuyo, ¿verdad? – _señaló la capa que traía puesta._

_-Sí, pero… veo que la necesitas más que yo. Entonces, ¿no sabes quién eres ni por qué estás aquí? ¿No sabes dónde están tus padres? ¿No recuerdas con quién estabas? _

-No, nada… - _al decir esto, él desvió la mirada, como si en realidad no quisiera decirme la verdad. Sentí algo de compasión por él, a pesar de que yo no tenía ninguna información sobre su origen o identidad… pero estaba segura de su verdadera naturaleza._

_-Entonces, ¿estás perdido? ¿Tuviste algún accidente?_

-No lo sé… pero creo… que me abandonaron…

-_Lo siento… - no se me ocurría qué más decir. Para cualquier poni en una edad tan temprana, el abandono es algo espantoso y terrible. Yo lo sé de primera mano. – Escucha, vendrán a buscarme pronto… ¿No… quisieras venir conmigo?_

-¿Ir contigo a dónde? – _su mirada de repentina hostilidad me sobresaltó, pero me imaginé que en ese momento debían estar pasándole muchas cosas a la vez _\- ¿Qué pretenderán hacer conmigo allá donde me lleves?

-_¿Qué? No, espera, no es lo que tú crees… Podemos ayudarte a encontrar a tu familia, hace mucho frío y tal vez estés enfermo… yo sólo quiero ayudarte._

-¡Todos dicen lo mismo, y al final la ayuda que prestan no es más que un daño!

-_No digas eso… eh… Mira, te prometo que no te dejaré que te hagan daño, no importa lo que pase, sólo tienes que confiar en mí…_

-¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes cuidarme? Ni siquiera pareces poder cuidarte tú sola…

_No podía entenderlo, ¿por qué se comportaba así? Cuando hablaba, era agresivo, y cuando callaba, parecía hablar consigo mismo o con alguien invisible, sea como fuere, cuando se quedaba en silencio parecía desconectarse totalmente de la realidad. Yo no sabía qué hacer, en la lejanía podía oír gritos o algo parecido a las chicas buscándome, y sabía que no tardarían en hacerlo. Estaba fuera de mí, en lo que pensaba era en pedir ayuda, aunque no sabía cómo…_

-Um… ¿Nyx?

_Y la voz de Fluttershy, la poni más dulce y bondadosa que pudieras conocer, había llegado primero… _

….

_El deseo de una joven yegua_

(Punto de vista de Fluttershy)

_¡Oh mi cielo! Esto es lo más horrible que he contemplado en mi vida… es decir, bueno, cuando encontré a Nyx, jamás creí que, entre todas las criaturas que podían aparecer en este lugar tan helado… habría un poni abandonado. Nyx había hallado a un pobrecito potrillo, casi muerto de frío, y totalmente solo. Sentí que me dolía el corazón. Por mi experiencia con los animalitos sé que se parecen mucho a los niños, ambos son criaturitas que necesitan mucho amor para crecer felices._

_La preocupación que tenía por Nyx pasó a ser una preocupación por el pequeño, tan callado… lo observé detenidamente, mientras Nyx me decía que lo había encontrado allí, que no sabía quién era ni dónde estaban sus padres. No me di cuenta en ese momento, no supe interpretar bien lo que Nyx quería decirme a lo último… era como si ella supiera algo más del pequeño…_

_Sentí algo nuevo al verlo. Yo… siempre quise tener hijos, y no… no puedo, es que… ¿cómo era posible que algunos ponis abandonaran a sus hijos de esa forma, y otros… los deseamos tanto? _

_Yo no dudé, me fui al lado del pequeño, sin prestar atención a lo que Nyx me decía. Quería ayudarlo, veía que estaba muy triste, ¿y quién no iba a estarlo en su situación? A pesar de que sentía una vibra extraña, de que… tenía la sensación de que algo andaba mal, como cuando alguno de mis animalitos se inquieta ante la cercanía de una presencia extraña… Yo quería ayudarlo. Algo dentro de mí me llevaba a pensar… no, sé que es deshonesto, pero… he deseado tanto ser… ser madre… ¿acaso… la oportunidad estaba frente a mí?_

_-Hola, pequeño, ¿qué haces aquí solo? – lo abracé con mi ala, y ante esto él reaccionó y me miró directamente a los ojos. Tuve miedo por un instante, pero me mantuve tan firme como pude – Nyx me dijo… oh, pobrecito, estás todo frío. ¿No quieres venir con nosotras? Si sigues aquí, te vas a enfermar…_

-¿Quién eres?

-_Fluttershy, mi nombre es… Fluttershy. _

-¿Por qué te interesas en mí? No sabes si puedo hacerte daño…

_-Lo… lo sé, pero… nadie debería estar solo, ningún poni debería ser abandonado… _

-¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?

_El potrillo gris desconfiaba de mí, pero eso no me sorprendió porque ya lo he visto con los demás animales del bosque. Algo me decía dentro mío que debía sentirme asustada, pero yo… yo sentía lástima. _

_-Tal vez te cueste al principio… pero, ¿sabes? Cualquier otro lugar es mejor que éste… Yo voy a cuidarte mientras… mientras averiguamos qué te pasó, ¿sí? En mi casa no pasarás hambre y frío, lo prometo. _

-Pues… ¿realmente te interesa cuidarme? ¿Tú… aceptarías… ser… aceptarías hacerte cargo de mí? – _vi en sus ojos la más tierna expresión infantil de la necesidad… empecé a preocuparme de que tal vez… sus padres… no, es muy apresurado decir eso. _

_-Por supuesto, pequeño – y entonces lo abracé, y sentía cómo me invadía una energía extraordinaria, algo que me hacía desear nunca separarme de ese cuerpito sufriente, y experimenté una sensación muy parecida a la que… tendría una madre. Y más cuando el potrillo no sólo se quedó entre mis cascos sino que… también me abrazó. _

….

Los nervios de Nyx no habían estado tan tensionados en mucho tiempo. No podía explicarse lo que había pasado hace tan pocas horas, y el sólo hecho de pensar en el embrollo en el que estaba inmersa (sin contar que también había arrastrado a sus amigas) oscurecía su mente. Con respecto a las descripciones que Twilight, Shining Armor y Spike habían dado del rey Sombra, y viendo el inminente parecido del potrillo, que ahora dormitaba entre el montón de bufandas y mantas que había traído Rarity para todos, Nyx sólo podía llegar a una sola y terrible conclusión. Pero se negaba siquiera a formulársela a sí misma, porque nada claro había en toda esa oscuridad. Empezando por el hecho de que ese potro podía ser o podía no ser quien parecía ser, y siguiendo por la simple lógica de que era del todo imposible su existencia. No había hilo en el que lo pudiera enganchar: ¿Un hijo, nieto, bisnieto del rey? No, no había modo. Si así fuera, no estaría ahí, y en todo caso, ¿qué pasaba con la madre? No cabía pensar que ése fuera un descendiente directo, dada la escasa edad que contaba el potro. Recordando el hecho de que pasaron mil años, y que actualmente, si el rey había tenido esposa e hijos (muy improbable), andaría más o menos entre la cuarta o quinta generación, y tal vez no estuvieran viviendo ni cerca de allí. Calculando la edad, el potrillo habría nacido mucho antes del regreso del destierro del rey, pero era demasiada casualidad que, si Nyx no se equivocaba, tenían el mismo aspecto. La diferencia más notable, sin embargo, eran los ojos, ya que no tenía ojos rojos de dragón con un trasfondo verde y un aura púrpura flameando por fuera de ellos, sino que sus irises eran simplemente verdes color pasto.

En el caso de ella, bueno, existía una secta que fue la que le dio la vida en primer lugar. Pero nada se sabía que, análogamente, existiera otra secta que pretendiera hacer lo mismo que los Hijos de Nightmare, invocando en este caso un hechizo para traer a la vida al rey Sombra. No, no es lo mismo, se dijo la potranca para sí, ensimismada en sus pensamientos mientras sus amigas comentaban, de momento, sus aventuras en la Feria de Cristal. Nightmare Moon, para empezar, nació, por así decir, de una parte de la personalidad de la princesa Luna, y fue vencida por la magia de los Elementos de la Armonía, separando su oscura esencia y dejando en los restos de su armadura la magia venenosa que infectó a Spell Nexus cuando la princesa Celestia le encargó estudiarlos, sin ningún tipo de protección, y lo hizo actuar como actuó. Nightmare Moon, a la que ella sólo encarnaba físicamente, pues el hechizo de los hijos de Nightmare había sido interrumpido en el momento justo, es por esencia una alicornio, dada la cantidad de magia que poseía y la facultad de poder mover orbes celestes. Nyx sabía muy bien esta historia. En este caso, por lo pronto tenía conocimiento de algunos puntos esenciales, tanto del pasado como del presente:

El rey Sombra es uno solo, un mismo ser. A menos que en sus más remotos orígenes, se tratase de un estudioso de la magia, como Twilight, por ejemplo, que, por alguna extraña razón, se hubiera vuelto malo y corrupto. No era difícil imaginarse cómo habría sido la historia, después de haber leído tantos libros en los que el origen de la maldad de un enemigo está asentado en un hechizo, un evento cósmico, etc. Entonces, tal vez originalmente Sombra era un hechicero que cruzó un límite que no debía, al hallar un libro maldito o toparse con alguna fuente de magia maligna que trastornó su buen juicio. Probablemente la razón de su corrupción fuera el ansia de poder y de destacar por sobre los demás. ¿Quién sabe? Hasta podría haber sido un poni de cristal que hubiera perdido por completo su transparencia al ser dominado por la magia negra.

Al ser un unicornio, es probable que no se necesitara de tanta magia junta para vencerlo, a pesar de que en un principio fueran utilizados los Elementos de la Armonía, que en el caso de un alicornio. Se trataría de un ser mortal, como cualquiera de los demás. Además, quizá con el paso de los años, la magia negra se fuera debilitando hasta el punto de que el maleficio sobre el Imperio de Cristal se disolviera, pero esta teoría no explicaba el por qué del regreso del rey. Con su propia magia debilitada, y encima la magia del Corazón de Cristal activada por el corazón de cada súbdito en el imperio, cabía entonces el hecho de que el poder del rey Sombra fuese superado con creces, de manera que su cuerpo, después de tantos años de corrupción y magia negra, no pudo resistir contra la ignición del poder del Corazón de Cristal, sucumbiendo a desgarrarse por entero. Nyx se imaginó que debía ser un dolor mucho más terrible que el que Nightmare Moon había soportado.

Esto era lo poco que había deducido. Nyx sabía muy poco sobre el funcionamiento de la magia del Imperio de Cristal, y se preguntó entonces qué habría sucedido si en vez de eso hubieran usado los Elementos de la Armonía. Su curiosidad se disparó como un misil. ¿Habría sido suficiente? ¿Habrían purificado al rey oscuro, revelando al unicornio que verdaderamente era, que había sido antes? Pronto Nyx arribó a una hipótesis que cuadraba mejor con todo el planteo: este potrillo era el rey Sombra, la magia del Corazón de Cristal, como lo hicieran los Elementos de la Armonía con Nightmare Moon, había removido de él toda la maldad y la magia negra, devolviéndolo a un estado más puro, por eso era un potrillo, y retrocediéndolo para que arrancara una nueva vida desde cero. En eso, Nyx se sentía identificada, pues lo único que cabría hacer era mostrarle un mejor camino que el que había tomado antes, para ir formando en él otra clase de poni. El problema sería su memoria, todos los recuerdos que pudiera tener de su vida anterior, y la forma en que reaccionaría cuando comprendiera esos recuerdos y la forma en que se comportaría con las yeguas que contribuyeron a su deceso anterior. Sin embargo, Nyx creía que podrían manejarlo.

Un punto en contra de esta teoría, se dio cuenta Nyx, era la edad que aparentaba el potro. Había pasado un año de todo esto, por lo tanto, no podría haber crecido tanto si lo habían "rebobinado", a menos que, claro, arrancara desde una edad en la que la consciencia estaba casi desarrollada y entonces todo lo que percibiera determinaría el resto. Hasta ese momento, mientras Nyx reflexionaba y hacía trabajar al máximo sus neuronas, mantenía la vista fija en el techo del vagón, y su abstracción la hizo desconocer el rostro de Sweetie Belle cuando ésta la abordó para decirle algo. Nyx se sobresaltó tanto que sin querer activó la magia de su cuerno y lanzó un rayo involuntario hacia un aglomerado de maletas, que cayó con estrépito sobre sus compañeras, y desgraciadamente llamó la atención en el vagón contiguo.

-¡Por todos los henos! ¿Qué fue eso? Sonó como valijas desplomándose en el suelo – se oyó la voz de Applejack desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Scootaloo y Apple Bloom aparecieron de entre los trastos. La pegaso tenía una media en la cara y Apple Bloom había perdido su listón. Sweetie Belle, con los nervios casi desgarrados por el desastre que había hecho Nyx, miró a su amiga con un peligroso ceño fruncido y le espetó:

-¡Nyx, tonta, qué se supone que haces!

Nyx sacudió la cabeza, como quitándose una modorra imaginaria, y cayó en la cuenta del error que había cometido. Oyó los cascos acercándose a la puerta, pero sus ojos se dirigieron instintivamente a la pila derribada. Buscó desesperadamente al potro con la vista, sin rastros de él, y su reacción enseguida fue decirles a sus amigas, con un tono de voz bajo, que hicieran lo posible por esconder al polizón. Entonces las CMC se pusieron a juntar y revolver entre las maletas, simulando que ordenaban. Nyx sentía correr el sudor por su nuca, y rogaba que todo saliera bien. La puerta del vagón no se abría nunca, y esperaba que las yeguas adultas desistieran, pero su esperanza se desvaneció cuando escuchó a sus espaldas el chirrido de la puerta, haciendo que la sangre se le helara en las venas.

-¿Todo bien, chicas? ¿Qué pasó? – inquirió Twilight, la primera en entrar, seguida por Applejack, más atrás asomaba la cabeza de Fluttershy, un ojo preocupado tratando de ver lo que sucedía dentro. La pegaso amarilla compartía la misma preocupación de Nyx, elevada a la décima potencia, aunque apenas alcanzaba a disimular su nerviosismo.

-Cielos, qué desorden. ¿A qué estaban jugando, terroncitos de azúcar? – preguntó Applejack, levantando unas prendas que se habían caído de una maleta.

Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle se encargaron de no permitir que asomara un pelo del potro; nada sabían de las conjeturas de Nyx ni tampoco sospechaban quién podía ser realmente el polizón, sólo querían evitar que fuera descubierto porque estaban muy cansadas para aguantar regaños de sus hermanas mayores. Ni menos que menos querían que Rainbow Dash le perdiera confianza a Scootaloo, ni que Nyx fuera castigada por Twilight. Fuera como fuera, las cuatro estaban metidas en este delicado asunto, por lo tanto debían trabajar en equipo y cubrirse entre sí.

-¡Nada, nada! – gritó Nyx desesperada, intentando desviar la atención de su madre y de las demás ponis hacia ella, lejos del pilón de ropas y maletas desparramadas.

-¿Cómo que nada? – replicó Twilight, escéptica al ver la pila – Oímos un estruendo.

-Es que… - arrancó Nyx. Maldecía mentalmente porque a causa de sus nervios era incapaz de hallar una mentira coherente y verosímil.

-¡Estábamos jugando a escalar una montaña! – interrumpió Scootaloo, sacando a su amiga del apuro – Sí, practicábamos como escalar una montaña y, bueno…

-Yo resbalé en una valija que parece que sostenía otra y entonces nos caímos, y todo se vino abajo – completó Sweetie Belle.

-Lamentamos haber hecho tanto barullo,- se disculpó Apple Bloom, que sobre el momento había hallado su listón y se lo había atado en su crin. No había ninguna señal del potrillo a la vista. – pero lo ordenaremos en un santiamén. Por suerte, son nuestras valijas – rió alegremente, convenciendo visualmente a Applejack.

-Ah, entonces si es por eso, voy a buscar algunos pasteles de manzana. Las muchachas están con hambre. – dicho esto, Applejack se desentendió del asunto, y fue hacia las cajas que contenían los pasteles. Si había algo sospechoso cerca, Applejack no lo notó, lo que alivió a su hermana menor.

-Deberían tener más cuidado al jugar aquí, Nyx. – dijo Twilight con el tono solemne de una madre echando un semi sermón a sus hijos – No sé por qué quisieron venir a este vagón, y no me gustaría saber que están escondiendo algo…

Nyx empezaba a esbozar una nerviosilla sonrisa delatora, pero una vez más tenía que agradecer al genio de Pinkie Pie.

-¡A menos que se trate de una fiesta sorpresa! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! – entró Pinkie Pie a los saltos - ¿Para quién es? ¿Para quién es? ¡Si necesitan ayuda, no olviden consultarme! ¡Sé todo lo que se tiene que saber para planificar la mejor fiesta sorpresa del mundo!

-No, Pinkie, gracias. No hay nada que tengamos que ocultar, ni siquiera una fiesta sorpresa. – respondió amablemente Nyx, que había recuperado la compostura. Mientras tanto, sus amigas fingían acomodar las maletas, realizando la tarea lentamente, y se fijaban todo el tiempo si el potro mostraba señal alguna de presencia. Todo marchaba bien, al parecer.

-Oh, bueno, si hacen alguna, avísenme, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Pinkie Pie, saliendo alegremente del vagón.

Las CMC suspiraron de alivio al verla irse. Si alguien tenía ojo para notar detalles indiscretos y descubrirlos, ésa era Pinkie Pie. Applejack dejó algunos pasteles para las potrancas y se retiró tranquilamente. Ahora faltaba hacer que se fuera Twilight para poder quedarse solas de una vez por todas, pues Applejack había tranquilizado a Rarity y a Rainbow Dash que continuaban en el vagón de pasajeros.

-¿Am, está todo en orden? – preguntó Fluttershy desde atrás.

-Sí, todo está en orden, Fluttershy. Al parecer las niñas solamente estaban jugando. – respondió Twilight. Desde que se había convertido en alicornio, había comenzado a experimentar sensaciones nuevas, como una especie de sexto sentido, que a través de un leve cosquilleo en la base de las alas le avisaba de presencias extrañas en lugares tanto abiertos como cerrados. Además, conocía lo suficiente a Nyx como para darse sobrada cuenta de si estaba alterada por algo o si escondía un secreto que a ella, su madre, le incumbía también. Esperó a que Fluttershy abandonara el umbral de la puerta, y lanzando unos ojos más inquisidores a su hija, le dijo - ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que hay un tesoro escondido entre ese desparramo de maletas y que tú tienes que ver con eso?

"Perdida", pensó Nyx, "Me descubrió". El olfato de Twilight para las cosas escondidas empezaba a hacerse cada vez más agudo. Ahora sí que Nyx se hundía en la más sórdida desesperación, y la única salida posible para que el golpe no fuera tan duro era decir la verdad. Quizá Twilight entendiera, después de todo ambas habían pasado por una situación parecida, si no igual, y entonces no se vería obligada a implorar que su madre no se lo comunicara a la princesa Celestia, y no se encontraría en la misma situación que su madre cuando permitió que se la llevaran, separándola de ella. Sería repetir una antigua y dolorosa historia, y Nyx comenzaba a sentir compasión por el pequeño potrillo. Ella sabía que no se merecía ser desterrado de nuevo, y si las cosas se ponían feas, pensaba abogar como fuera para que le dieran otra oportunidad. Casi tomaba coraje para confesarle a Twilight lo que había hallado más allá de las colinas de nieve, pero por un impulso desconocido decidió decir una media verdad. Levantó la cabeza, y por más vergüenza que le diera admitir que había usado su magia accidentalmente al ser tomada por sorpresa, respondió:

-En realidad, no estábamos jugando a escalar. Fui yo quien derribó las valijas, pero fue un accidente. Estaba pensando en otras cosas, distraída, cuando Sweetie Belle me habló y sin querer activé mi magia. Lo siento. Pero por favor no le digas a las demás, sobre todo a Rarity, que se empeñó tanto en empacar, ni tampoco a Spike. Ordenaremos todo, lo prometo.

El alto nivel de sinceridad de Nyx relajó un poco a Twilight, a pesar de que el cosquilleo no cesaba. Sonrió y tomó a Nyx entre sus cascos en un tierno abrazo maternal. Pensó que tal vez no siempre fuera exacto el cosquilleo, y que quizá alguna criatura mágica estuviera revoloteando cerca del tren. No obstante, una madre conoce muy bien a su hija, y a juzgar por el ataque de nervios que le había dado a Nyx unos momentos antes, probablemente sí estuviera ocultando algo. Todo iría bien mientras no se tratara de algo que comprometiera seriamente la seguridad o el bienestar de otros ponis, por más exagerado o ridículo que sonara. Si era así, entonces Twilight esperaría ver los signos, y en el momento indicado, interrogaría a Nyx. Una intuición lejana le decía que Nyx había encontrado en la nieve algo más que su capa, y si era así, había otras ponis a quienes consultar.

-¿Qué era esa discusión que oímos al empezar el viaje? – preguntó Twilight, antes de cruzar la puerta, ya cuando Nyx empezaba a creer que se había librado por fin de la incómoda presencia de su madre – Fluttershy no nos dejó muy en claro qué hacían.

-Estábamos armando un debate, para ver qué haríamos cuando llegáramos a Poniville. – contestó Nyx, antes que cualquiera de su amigas metiera inconscientemente la pata.

-Oh, vaya, eso es interesante.

-¿Hay más pasteles de manzana? No me alcanzó con los que me tocaron, tengo más hambre que un ejército de parasprites – Spike entró al vagón sin anunciarse. – Un momento… - Spike tembló.

-¿Qué te pasa, Spike? – preguntó Twilight.

-Se me erizan las escamas. Es una sensación rara.

Nyx tragó saliva. No conocía ese síntoma de Spike, pero ahora era un riesgo, porque Nyx sabía sobre el cosquilleo que le daba a su madre en las alas, y justo ahora el dragón podía venir a darle otro motivo más de sospecha, y ya terriblemente no habría teatro que pudiera encubrirlas.

-No hay más pasteles, Spike. – dijo Nyx, tratando de desviar el tema principal – Los que quedan aquí son para nosotras. Y ahora, si nos disculpan, tenemos asuntos de crusaders que atender.

Dicho esto, la potranca empujó a su madre y al bebé dragón hacia la puerta, ya sin saber cómo hacer para que se fueran todos de una maldita vez. No se animó a cerrarle la puerta en la cara a Twilight, pero estuvo a punto de hacerlo.

-Sabes que no necesitas echarnos así si quieres que nos vayamos – dijo Spike, indignado – Solamente tienes que pedírnoslo amablemente.

-Bueno, Spike tiene razón, Nyx. Pero supongo que ya me he demorado bastante aquí. Ven, Spike, tal vez comparta contigo algunos de mis pasteles de manzana, si es que no se los comió alguien ya.

-Más le vale – dijo Spike siguiendo a Twilight.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, las niñas suspiraron, reponiéndose de su nerviosismo.

-¡Eso estuvo cerca! – gimió Scootaloo.

-Sí, sin mencionar que Spike casi nos manda al muere – dijo Sweetie Belle con un suspiro.

-Lo bueno es que todo está bien por ahora. – Nyx miró en distintas direcciones, buscando a potro. – Hey, amiguito, ya puedes salir, de donde quiera que estés.

-Oigan, ¿creen que las valijas lo hayan aplastado? Parecía tan frágil – gimió Apple Bloom, aterrada por la idea de que el potrillo estuviera muerto cuando lo hallaran bajo la pila de maletas.

-Espero que no – respondió Scootaloo, que de las cuatro era la que más tranquila se había mostrado. Mientras todos hablaban, ella se encargaba de poner todas las prendas y cosas de vuelta en las petacas, revisando que estuviera todo en orden.

-A lo mejor sigue durmiendo, y no se ha enterado de nada. – comentó Sweetie Belle. – O se golpeó la cabeza y está inconsciente. Creo que no lo encontraremos hasta que ordenemos todo esto, y debemos hacerlo lo más rápido posible antes de que entre alguien más. Nunca antes tuve tanto miedo de que me descubrieran, salvo la vez que sin querer incendié una tela cara que Rarity había mandado comprar en Fillydelphia, y la escondí por tres días en un armario, y doy gracias a Celestia que se pudo recuperar algo para la ropa que Rarity tenía que hacer con esa tela. Le alcanzó a la perfección, pero no le sobró ni un solo retazo. Esa vez mi hermana estaba tan enojada que creí que me pasaría la vida entera pidiéndole que me perdone.

-Qué torpe debes de haber sido para prender fuego a una tela cara – se burló Scootaloo, aunque el ambiente no estaba para burlas.

-Menos charla y más orden – dijo Nyx, cuya desesperación crecía a cada segundo que pasaba.

En un cuarto de hora todo estuvo como antes, pero no encontraron papilla de unicornio ni nada. El potro se había esfumado en el aire. ¿Cómo era posible? Lo llamaron cuidadosamente en voz baja, con todo tipo de promesas, y nada. El terror iba arreciando, y Nyx comenzaba a sentirse arrepentida de haber traído al polizón. ¿Y si se le había ocurrido pasarse al vagón contiguo? Tal vez no oían escándalo porque aún no lo habían visto. Seguramente estaría bajo los asientos o algo así. Antes de que ellas pudieran hacer nada, alguien lo vería y daría la voz de alarma, y ay de ellas cuando todo se destapara.

Después de un buen rato de búsqueda y de sudor, en los que las CMC se dedicaron a revisar el vagón entero, Sweetie Belle llamó a sus compañeras, diciéndole que por fin lo había encontrado. Resulta que luego del vagón de carga, hay otro más pequeño, en el que se suelen transportar otro tipo de equipajes o de objetos. Ese día, estaba vacío, por eso toda la luz del crepúsculo se filtraba por la única y pequeña que había en la puerta. Aquél vagón servía además como salida al exterior para aquellos pasajeros que se hallaran en la parte de atrás del tren en caso de peligro. Cuando Sweetie Belle entró, con la certeza de que allí encontraría al prófugo, no esperaba verse envuelta en la lluvia. Dada la poca iluminación que ofrecía la agonía del día, ella no se había percatado de que adentro del último vagón se estaba desatando una lluvia. Sí, por más imposible que fuera, la potranca se vio envuelta en una llovizna fuerte, y sus cascos se cubrieron de agua hasta que ésta salió al pasillito que lo conectaba con el vagón de carga y se drenaba por un pequeño agujero en el piso.

-¿Pequeño? – llamó Sweetie Belle.

El potrillo, subido a una maleta que probablemente habría tomado del vagón de carga, y que cuyo contenido estuviera probablemente empapado, miraba alejarse las tierras del norte a través de la ventana. Con ambos cascos delanteros se asía del marco, mirando con los ojos de un preso que ve alejarse los mejores recuerdos de su vida mientras es llevado en una jaula a las mazmorras. Sweetie Belle no tenía otra forma de explicarse la existencia de la lluvia más que a través del potrillo, que por alguna razón podía crear nubes de lluvia con su magia, lo que la hizo pensar que tal vez fuera ése su talento, pero a la vez era imposible, pues ésas eran cosas del clima, y el clima era manejado en gran parte por los pegasos. Además, tampoco tenía el aspecto de un poni con capacidad para controlar el clima. Sweetie lo llamó y llamó sin respuesta, por lo que resolvió avisarles a sus amigas que lo había encontrado.

-¿Por qué estás empapada como si te hubiera caído una llovizna encima? – preguntó Apple Bloom.

-¿Encontraste al potrillo? – preguntó Nyx, quien no tenía sus pensamientos en otra cosa más que en él.

-Em, sí – respondió Sweetie Belle – Y creo que deberían venir a ver esto… con un paraguas.

-¿Y de dónde se supone que sacaremos un paraguas? – replicó Scootaloo, a quien ya empezaba a cansar todo este asunto – Seguro Rarity tendrá al menos una sombrilla para el sol en su abultado equipaje – dijo con sarcasmo la pequeña pegaso.

-De hecho… - Sweetie Belle revoleó los ojos. Sus amigas la miraron con atención.

-No vas a decir que Rarity sí tiene una sombrilla en sus maletas, ¿verdad?

Sweetie Belle suspiró.

-Ustedes saben cómo es mi hermana de precavida. A veces siempre lleva muchas cosas innecesarias a lugares absurdos. Pero creo que, sí, creo que tiene una sombrilla que nos podría servir. – explicó Sweetie.

-Bueno, vamos, ¿a dónde se supone que lo encontraste como para que tengamos que ir con un paraguas? ¡Esto es un tren! ¡No puede llover en un tren! – refunfuñó Scoot.

-¿Por qué no nos llevan a donde está? – preguntó Nyx con paciencia - ¿No sería mejor que asegurarnos que todavía está ahí?

-Sí, pero la precaución que debemos tener con la lluvia es que nuestras hermanas, Rainbow Dash y Twilight no deben vernos mojadas, o sospecharán. ¡Por eso todo este tema de la sombrilla! – recalcó Apple Bloom, que comenzaba a comprender el punto de Sweetie, que sin más cháchara llevó a sus amigas al último vagón, en el que el potrillo aún seguía mirando el horizonte.

Lo sorprendente fue que cuando entraron, había una nube en el techo del vagón pero ya no llovía. Todo estaba congelado, y se había formado aguanieve en el piso. Era como estar en una de esas esferas de nieve, nada más que esto era un vagón de tren. Las potrillas no podían creer lo que veían, jamás habían presenciado semejante fenómeno. El frío no era tan terrible como en el exterior, pero cuando cada una exhalaba aire se formaba vapor. Era incomprensible que sucediera eso, aunque Nyx tenía una extraña corazonada. Observó al potrillo con detenimiento, acercándose a él, y se quedó a un costado a mirar el reflejo de sus ojos en el vidrio. Transmitían una sensación de infinita tristeza, y fue cuando Nyx se abstrajo más en analizarlo que se dio cuenta de que susurraba en voz baja. Entonces se acercó más para discernir lo que decía, ya que no lo había oído hablar aún. La valija parecía un monolito de hielo, como si alguien le hubiera recortado un cubo a la superficie de un lago congelado. Así decía el potrillo, por lo que pudo entender Nyx:

_-Abuelita, si tú me decías yo me iba pero ¿por qué tuviste que dejarme así? ¿Acaso te han convencido, acaso nunca me quisiste realmente? Me decías que algún día me tocaría irme, no pensé que fuera tan pronto… me decías que yo era de otra raza, pero temo a la raza de que es mi sangre… ay tía Patasuave ¿qué haré yo ahora sin ti? ¿Qué hago en la tierra plana, lejos de las montañas? No quisieron despedirse de mí, no quisieron decirme la verdad… ¿A dónde voy ahora? Temo que sea peor que estar perdido en la nieve… ¿por qué antes no me comieron los lobos, por qué tengo que ver cómo se pierden en el horizonte las montañas sobre las que he contemplado estas tierras a las que ahora me dirijo…? _

Nyx sintió mucha empatía con el potrillo. No comprendía bien por qué los había seguido, porque bien podría haberse negado a ir con ellas, pero quizá fueran el hambre y la desesperación los que lo movieron, y ahora se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Nyx aprendió la primera cosa de su protegido: jamás derramaría una lágrima, pero cuando estuviera muy triste, produciría a su alrededor una nube que lo hiciera por él. Parecía algo muy absurdo, por eso se dispuso a poner en práctica una idea. Se subió a la maleta, ya que sobraba algo de espacio para alguien más, aunque si Nyx hacía un mal movimiento se caería sin remedio en la alfombra de nieve que se había producido en el piso.

-Hola, – le dijo al tiempo que le tocaba el hombro – quiero que sepas que estarás bien con nosotros, y que no te pasará nada malo. Sé que es duro tener que dejar tu hogar para vivir en un sitio mucho más frío, – Nyx recordaba cuando se mudó al Castillo de Piedra de la Noche, un lugar mucho más frío de lo que creía, pues no tenía el mismo calor de su verdadero hogar, la biblioteca de Twilight – pero siempre hay esperanza de hallar un nuevo hogar. En Poniville verás que encontrarás una cálida familia.

El potrillo giró su cabeza hacia ella. Los ojos mortalmente fríos y desolados impactaron a la joven Nyx, que no había presenciado nunca tanta tristeza.

-¿Tú qué puedes saber? Yo no dejé mi hogar, ellas me abandonaron. Y no quiero otra familia – dicho esto se volvió al vidrio – No quiero otra familia si van a abandonarme.

-Lo lamento, mucho, yo… - empezó Nyx, pero fue interrumpida por el unicornio. – Pero… ¿quiénes son ellas? ¿A quiénes te refieres?

-¡Ellas cedieron, no hicieron nada! Abuela Blanca me decía que tendría que irme algún día, ¡pero no me dijo que sería pronto! ¡Me defendieron por mucho tiempo, pero al final ellos ganaron! "¿Qué sentido tiene seguir luchando?, se habrán dicho, "dejémoslo donde estaba y que se muera congelado". ¡Se rindieron, no me defendieron! ¡Dónde está eso que decía tía Patasuave cuando decía que había que mostrarme el camino de la bondad! – a medida que el potro descargaba su ira, se empezó a formar una tormenta de nieve en el vagón. Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo y Apple Bloom estaban paralizadas, pues no creían que el potrillo tuviera tal dominio del habla y tal poder de sincronizar sus emociones con un evento climático.

-¡Nadie en la manada me quería! ¡Y quién va quererme después de todo, yo sólo traigo problemas y soy malo! ¡Traté, y traté, y al final el único camino es el más duro, y cada uno está por su cuenta! ¿Quién podría querer a un Grendel, a una criatura malvada como yo! – golpeó su cabeza con el vidrio, que de milagro no se rompió - ¡Y ahora voy a un lugar que no conozco, pero en el que de seguro van a odiarme también!

Nyx no podía sentirse más identificada. El hecho de que el potrillo tuviera una percepción más avanzada del mundo de la que ella había tenido cuando despertó a la conciencia esa tormentosa noche que Twilight la había encontrado, y de que no encajara con la que debería tener un potrillo, la hacía pensar más que nunca en la necesidad de hacerle entender que tenía una segunda chance. Ella intentó imaginarse por lo que estaba pasando él en ese momento, y aunque nada podía saber de lo que había vivido hasta ese entonces, comprendía que él era consciente de la maldad latiendo en su interior, algo de lo que ella se dio por enterada cuando los Hijos de Nightmare le hicieron recordar a quién pretendían que debía ser ella. Desde ese instante, Nyx se juró que no permitiría que nadie obligara a Sombra a pasar por lo mismo que ella había pasado, se juró que no permitiría que otro poni fuera forzado a elegir otra vez el mismo camino al que sus pecados anteriores lo habían llevado. Se juró que si fallaba, haría todo lo posible para intentar reparar el daño, aun si eso le costara su propia vida. Aunque un daño como ése era muy difícil y hasta imposible de reparar.

– Escucha, todo poni merece una segunda oportunidad. Ya verás que todo irá mejor…

-¡Tú no sabes nada de mí! Ahora puedo recordar... ¡no tienes ni idea!

-¡No! – Nyx no estaba dispuesta a rendirse - ¡Yo sé de lo que te hablo! ¡Yo he pasado por lo mismo! Sé que es difícil. Yo he tenido que soportar que me abandonaran una vez. ¡No tienes que pensar que las cabras te dejaron porque las convencieron de que eras malo! ¡Ellas de seguro te querían mucho, pero no podían seguir teniéndote!

-¿Y por qué me dejaron, entonces? ¡Perdieron tantos tratos con otros de la manada, tía Patasuave se separó de quien alguna vez le había jurado amor eterno! ¿Por qué, después de ir tanto tiempo contra la corriente, no me eligieron una vez más? Mira que he oído de eso del amor verdadero, pero te diré una cosa ¡eso no existe! ¡No existe ser que pueda amar tanto a otro, de otra manera Abuela Blanca por lo menos me habría dicho por qué debía marcharme, por lo menos me lo habría explicado, habría tenido al menos la amabilidad de despedirse de mí! ¡Yo sólo me dormí y me desperté en plena nieve! ¿Es eso amor? ¡Dímelo!

Nyx no podía dejar de sentir una gran congoja en el corazón. Sentía que el pequeño Sombra estaba pasando por el mismo proceso psicológico que ella luego de que Twilight permitiera que Celestia las separara, pero a un ritmo más acelerado.

-No, no creo que lo sea. ¿Pero crees que ellas lo hicieron porque quisieron? ¿Crees que te abandonaron porque se dejaron llevar por lo que le decían los otros? ¿Y qué si no lo estaban haciendo por protegerte? Yo no conozco a las cabras con las que vivías, pero si ellas no te abandonaron desde el principio es porque realmente te quieren. Tal vez las obligaron, tal vez tu vida corría peligro…

-¿Y por qué no me dejaron en una casa de ponis, entonces? ¡Si no me hubiera robado tu capa, nadie me habría encontrado!

-Es que tal vez era lo que ellas esperaban. No viste sus caras cuando partieron, pero no sabes si lloraron o rieron. ¿Tú qué crees que habrían hecho? Seguro era más difícil para ellas que para ti...

La tormenta bajó un poco la intensidad, y Nyx rogó que a continuación tuviera la charla adecuada para calmarlo. Ahora se veían el uno al otro a los ojos.

-Yo una vez tuve que entender que aunque no me gustara, otros podían tomar una decisión difícil, que ni siquiera ellos querían a veces, y comprender que lo hacían por mi bien. Es muy duro de aceptar, pero luego no habrá cosas que lamentar en el futuro. Tienes que creerme cuando te digo que puedes tener una segunda oportunidad.

La nieve casi había cesado de caer. En el semblante del potrillo se había producido un cambio notable.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto? – preguntó, con un tono de voz tranquilo y confuso -¿En qué puedes ayudarme tú a ser mejor, si ni siquiera me conoces, Ojosrasgados? Es decir… Nyx. – en este punto la tormenta de nieve cesó por completo. – Abuela Blanca me ha hablado de lo poco que sabía sobre los ponis unicornios, pero yo no creo saber lo suficiente como para creer que ellos puedan aceptarme en su manada. – dijo con tristeza.

-Escucha, - le dijo Nyx acercándose y sentándose a su lado – no te conozco, sí, pero ahora tendré el gusto de hacerlo. Más bien, tendremos, porque no te ayudaré sola en esto. Mis amigas me ayudarán…

El potrillo la miró a ella y luego miró a las CMC, que se acercaron cautelosamente al ver que estaba más tranquilo.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura de que todo saldrá bien? Hay cosas sobre las que yo no tengo control, y a veces realmente no quiero dañar a nadie... No sé por qué me cuesta creer que me será más complicado adaptarme a la manada de los ponis…

-Ah, a todos nos cuesta. Sobre todo cuando somos pequeños. Pero siempre habrá uno o dos ponis con quien contar, que te acompañarán en todo. Y se convertirán en tus mejores amigos para toda la vida. – dijo Apple Bloom, abrazando a Scootaloo y a Sweetie Belle, y recordando el día en el que las había conocido en la fiesta de cutie-añera de Diamond Tiara.

-Ustedes son normales. Yo no. – dijo el potrillo, bajando la cabeza.

-Yo tampoco soy normal. Mírame. – Nyx tomó del mentón al potrillo y lo obligó suavemente a levantar la mirada – Yo tampoco soy normal, y por muchas razones. En el pasado yo también he sido un monstruo, pero entonces hallé la compañía de una madre y de muchos amigos, y aunque hice cosas malas y aunque hay ponis que aún no me aceptan porque me ven y solamente se acuerdan de mi viejo yo, no hay otra cosa que me interese más en el mundo que proteger a los ponis a quienes amo. Y si miras en mi costado, hay una marca que lo indica.

-Sí, me di cuenta. – dijo el potrillo - ¿Por qué ellas no tienen una? – señaló a las CMC.

-Porque aún las estamos buscando. – dijo Sweetie Belle.

-¿Buscando?

-Sí, todo poni tiene un talento especial, que indica quién eres. Nosotras incluso formamos un grupo dedicado a eso, a encontrar nuestros talentos especiales. Se llama "Las Cutie Mark Crusaders". – explicó Scootaloo, un poco más emocionada.

-Y puedes unirte tú también. Nyx aún es parte de nuestro club porque ahora tiene como tarea ayudar al resto a encontrar sus marcas. – secundó Apple Bloom.

Durante la charla, las potrancas habían rodeado a su nuevo amigo. Parecía que sólo Nyx podía notar cómo se había descongelado el cuarto, y eso avivó dentro suyo una esperanza más grande de la que podía imaginar.

-De todas formas no creo que yo pueda encajar. Se me hace que los de mi raza son mucho más frágiles y siento que puedo perder la cabeza en cualquier momento… quisiera ahorrarles malos tragos.

-Eso no importa – dijo Nyx, rodeando con un abrazo al potrillo – todo poni tiene posibilidad de redimir sus pecados del pasado. Sólo necesita a alguien que lo guíe. Y cuenta conmigo para eso. – dicho esto lo envolvió en un abrazo.

-Y conmigo – agregó Sweetie Belle, uniéndose al abrazo.

-Y conmigo – secundó Apple Bloom, haciendo lo mismo, pues el potro empezaba a gustarle, y parecía tener su misma edad.

Ante todo esto, si bien Scootaloo no era de este tipo de demostraciones de afecto, sintió que lo correcto de su parte también sería colaborar en el abrazo, así que siguió a sus amigas. El grupo notó cuán frío estaba su amigo, pero al calor de su abrazo grupal se recuperaron del frío general.

-Ustedes juntas me hacen acordar a tía Patasuave – comentó el potrillo – Creo que Nyx tiene razón, Abuela Blanca debió haber pensado que alguien me encontraría. Y espero encontrar a alguien como ella, pero sé que es irremplazable.

Volviendo al vagón de carga, Sweetie Belle dijo:

-Oye, si recordaste… todo eso que te pasó antes de que te encontráramos… ¿dijiste que tu nombre era Grendel?

-Pues… - el unicornio gris se sumió en uno de sus acostumbrados silencios otra vez. Parecía como si pensara estrictamente cada cosa que fuera a decir si se lo preguntaban – Podemos dejarlo en Grendel… todavía no sé quién soy realmente…

-Entonces, ¿eso significa que no sabes nada de tus padres? – preguntó Applebloom.

-No, de hecho… dudo de si alguna vez… los conocí…

-Eso es terrible… - dijo Applebloom, como si también se hubiera úesto a pensar algo profundo.

Durante el resto del viaje, las potrancas y su nuevo amigo se quedaron en silencio.


End file.
